Not the good kind
by BlackHeartColourfulMind
Summary: Jade starts to notice things that indicate something she hoped wouldn't happen to her in the near future. Huge Bade plot, Cade friendship and Cabbie subplot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don´t own Victorious.**

**This story takes place after the last episode of Victorious. **

**It's my fist fanfic so please be nice. And I would be really happy about reviews and suggestions for improvement. But I already wrote a few chapters in advance so I don't know how many ideas I can include. Also, I´m not from an English-speaking country, so I´m really sorry if I make mistakes or some sentences sound weird for you. I try my best :) **

**chapter 1**

"Jade, is that you? Is everything okay?" hears Jade as Tori walks in the girl's restroom of Hollywood Arts. Jade, who just had to throw up all of the sudden and was glad she did make it to the restroom after all, immediately calms herself and answers rudely as always, "Do you really have to follow me to the freaking toilet?"

She still feels a little dizzy and is pretty sure she can't stand up right now without fainting, so she just hopes that Tori would go away. "But Jade, you looked really bad in class and I was just worrying…" Tori gets interrupted by an angry Jade. "Ow, so you think I look bad?"

"No, no. I was just worrying that you maybe got sick or something" defends Tori herself. Exactly in this moment Jade has to throw up once more. Tori grows more determined, "Jade, I can hear that you´re sick. Let me help you."

Tori then realizes that Jade´s stall door wasn't even locked in the first place and walks over to hold her black hair while she´s still vomiting. When Jade finally finishes throwing up, she looks awkwardly at Tori and says, "Eww, nobody should see me like that. It´s really disgusting."

Jade is even disgusted by herself, given she normally never gets sick and can't even remember the last time she had to throw up.

"It´s okay, really… when Trina had a stomach flu last year, I saw way more disgusting things… Believe me" Tori starts to ramble but then realizes what a wreck Jade is right now. Therefore, she helps Jade to stand on her own feet which is quite a challenge because Jade still feels really dizzy.

Tori states, "We really should call your Mom so she can pick you up from school" and Jade hands Tori her phone to dial her mother's number. After Tori finishes talking to Jade´s mom, Jade smiles weakly at Tori and quietly says, "Thanks Tori. But please don't tell the others."

After Jade´s mom had picked her up, Tori walks back to Sikowitz´s class. "Tori what took you so long? And where the heck is Jade?" asks the eccentric teacher.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling so well so she went home" answers Tori vaguely.

Cat, who sits next to Robbie in the front row, looks anxious and starts to play with her red hair. Then she suddenly grabs Robbie's hand. Robbie looks at her in surprise and Cat whispers in his ear, "I just don´t like when my best friend is sick."

"And holding your hand calms me down" she added with a smile. Robbie looks at their entwined fingers and smiles back nervously.

Beck, who's sitting on his usual chair next to Jade´s now empty one, is relieved to hear that Jade went home. He thought the whole day long that Jade looked awfully pale. When he asked her if everything was okay, she didn't tell him anything though - typically Jade. He plays with his long, shiny hair while worrying about Jade, when Sikowitz yells, "Everybody, get up and pretend you´re angry people at a subway station who are always in a hurry."

Jade stayed at home the following three days because she still felt sick and didn't want to repeat throwing up at the school´s restroom. Meanwhile the rest of the breakfast bunch has lunch together. "I´m really worried about Jade" says Cat sadly and adds, "She never gets ill."

"Maybe she´s just sick of Beck, lil´Red" answers Andre in an attempt to lighten the mood of everybody. But instead, Beck glares at him like he´s thinking about killing his friend.

"Whoa sorry bro, just tried to be funny" says Andre apologetically. Beck was really hurt by Andre's commentary because he was worried about Jade, given that she refused to let Beck visit her since she was sick at home. Beck wasn´t used to Jade not wanting to spend time with him, though he thought it´s better to not let the others know that, so he simply responds, "It´s ok, bro."

"I´m sure Jade will be back in a few days and torture us as usual" says Robbie to cheer Cat up, who bites her lip worriedly.

Cat leans in to Robbie and whispers, "I really miss her, you know. Even though she can be bossy sometimes." Robbie takes Cat´s hand in his and encourages her, "She´ll be fine."

"She´ll probably be back to school next week. I think we shouldn´t worr-" Tori gets interrupted by her big sister who just in this moment squeezes between Andre and Tori to sit at their table.

"I just wrote a new song and want you all to hear it" Trina tells the others proudly and then starts to sing with her awful singing voice. Everybody except Cat rolls their eyes. If just Jade would be there to make Trina stop singing.

The next week started and Jade still hadn't shown up to school, so at lunch, Tori has an idea. "Let´s all just drive to Jade´s after school so we can check up on her. What do you think?"

"We can bring her some hot cocoa" suggested Andre, because when he's upset, hot cocoa always helps.

Cat excitedly adds, "And candy! Yay, she´ll be so surprised." Robbie puts his hand through his curls and notes, "I don't know if it's really the best idea. You all know Jade doesn't like surprises."

Beck, who slowly grew impatient because Jade didn't want to see him all weekend, agrees with Tori´s plan. "I think we should do it. Robbie, if you don't want to come with us, that's ok. No one forces you."

Robbie changes a brief look with Cat who looks at him quite sad and caves in, "I´ll come with you guys." Cat gives him a bright smile and moves closer to him, so that their arms touch, which causes Robbie to blush slightly.

"Okay, so we all meet up at the parking lot after school. Andre and I are going to buy some hot Belgium cocoa and the rest of you can organize some candy" Tori says, being in a mood to plan things.

Cat chimes in, "We don't need to buy candy though. I´ve got plenty in my bra." That causes everyone to smile or laugh about the ditzy redhead.

After school, they all met and drove to Jade´s together. Jade´s mom was quite astounded by the whole gang standing in front of their door. "Hey Ms. West, we´re just here to look after Jade since she wasn't at school quite a while" Beck explains.

"Jade is up in her room. But she still doesn't feel well and is probably sleeping. But I can go look for her if you wait here" Jade´s mom tells the gang. She walks upstairs to go look after her daughter and finds her lying in her bed and crying.

"Hey, I know you´re not feeling well, but there´s a bunch of your friends standing in front of our house. Beck is also there. Can they come in or should I tell them to go?" Jade really considers sending them away, but she knows that they won't let up anyways and that it's easier if she just deals with them right now. "I just have to go to the bathroom to freshen up, but they can come in."

"Is that really ok for you, honey?" asks her concerned mother. Jade simply nods as she walks to the bathroom. When she stands in front of the mirror, looking at herself, she just thinks, 'I look awful'. Jade´s eyes are red from all the crying and she has huge bags under her eyes. Before she walks downstairs, she washes her face and then puts a fake smile on, hoping that her friend won't look through her façade.

"Hey, I didn't expect you all to show up at my house" Jade tries to say as nicely as she could.

"We just wanted to visit you and look after you" explains Tori. Beck steps forward to hug Jade tightly and kisses her lightly on the cheek, afraid he might infect himself. "We were really worried babe."

"Guys, I'm okay. Really. I just have to cure this flu or whatever and then I´ll come back to school." Jade smiles at her friends, hoping that this will satisfy them so she can have some rest again.

"I have candy for you!" calls Cat out and immediately started to search her bra. "No!" jells Jade, given that just the thought of candy makes her feel sick again. Cat looks at her anxiously and hides behind Robbie, where she stays for a while, kind of hugging him.

"We also brought Belgium cocoa, if you want some" Andre says cautiously, worried how Jade will react. But as a surprise to all of them, Jade accepts the cocoa and even thanks Andre for it.

After the whole gang goes up to her room, they all sit down at the floor. A few minutes long, they wait for Jade to say anything, while Cat and Tori ramble about all the weird stuff Sikowitz did while Jade was at home. Beck notices how tired and exhausted Jade looks. That is why he puts one arm around her and a hand on her thigh, before whispering in her ear, "Not sleeping well, huh?"

"Nah, not really" answers Jade simply. "Want me to stay overnight?" asks Beck, hoping to spend some time alone with his girlfriend, but Jade immediately shakes her head. She doesn't want him to see her throwing up and crying like she did the last days.

"Did you already go to see a doctor, Jade?" asks Tori curiously.

"No, I´m pretty sure it´s just a stomach flu so I don't wanna waste money on a doctor" Jade answers, not wanting to tell them the real reason she didn't go to a doctor. She was afraid the doctor might suggest what she already feared.

After exchanging a few more stories about life at Hollywood Arts, the gang left Jade. Even though she wasn´t happy about it at first, it was kind of nice to see her friends again. Maybe it was time to stop hiding at home and instead she should face everyday life again. Because deep down she knew she would not start to feel better in the next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Victorious.**

**chapter 2**

At the next day, Jade drove to school anxiously. She really didn´t want to go there and just hide in bed instead. But Jade knew that this wasn´t an option. When she arrived at school, she tried to lock back her fear deep in her mind and put on her usual resting bitch face.

Jade walks into school trying to look as self-confident as usual and is taken by surprise when Cat runs towards her and hugs her tightly just when she enters through the school doors. "Jadey, you´re back! I´m so happy, I missed you so much!" Cat says enthusiastically.

Jade, who suddenly has to fight back tears, answers after a few seconds, "Cat, I was just home for a week and not gone for a year or something. And you just saw me yesterday. It´s not such a big deal." Jade is so overwhelmed by Cat´s happy reaction though, that she doesn´t realize that Cat is still hugging her. Tori and Andre are already looking at her confused, standing at the lockers across the hall, so Jade quickly lets go of Cat and steps one step backwards.

Cat then takes Jade´s hand and leads her to their friends standing at Tori´s locker. Andre, who was leaning against the lockers, states, "Hey Jade, glad you´re back."

Tori chimes in, "We´re really happy to see you´re feeling better." Jade, who actually isn't really feeling better at this moment just nods and says, "Yeah, hi guys."

The four of them then walk together to Sikowitz´s class where they sit down at their usual chairs. Robbie was already there and greets Jade casually before hugging Cat a little more tightly than normal. Sikowitz enters and the class starts without Beck being there. A few minutes into the lesson Beck finally appears and explains he´s late due to a crash that caused a traffic jam.

Jade, who´s genuinely happy to see Beck, smiles at him. But he just looks away angrily. Throughout the lesson, Beck sometimes glares at Jade, which makes her really nervous. 'Did I do something wrong?' she wonders.

After the lesson, Jade tried to talk to Beck but he just ignored her and walks away. They didn´t have second period together so Jade wasn´t able to catch Beck afterwards. He was nowhere to be found.

When lunch break starts, Jade walks over to their usual table to see that everyone except Beck is already there. "You know where Beck is? I´m searching for him the whole day" Jade asked the gang before even sitting down.

Andre answers, "Haven´t seen him since Sikowitz´s."

"Yeah, me too. Where is he?" says Tori, suddenly confused.

"I had math with him last period. But he kinda disappeared afterwards" Robbie chimes in. Cat looked at Robbie worriedly. She really didn't want Beck and Jade to fight all the time again.

"Ok, I think I´m going to search for him. If he´s angry at me then he should at least tell me why" Jade tells her friends angrily, even if she really is more anxious than angry.

After searching for a while, Jade finds Beck in one of the classrooms talking to some girls. "What the fuck? You ignore me the whole day and now I find you talking to those skanks instead! Do you want to tell me something? Did I get replaced while I was sick at home?" Jade becomes more furious with every sentence.

While the girls around him stay really quiet, hoping to see one of those infamous fights between the couple with their own eyes, Beck just looks at Jade intensely and shouts, "So now I did something wrong? You are unbelievable..."

"What?!" is the only thing Jade could answer.

"You didn´t answer my calls all last week. And when I texted you, you barely wrote more than one word in response. You didn´t want to meet me. And today you show up at school again without even telling me. Jade, I could have picked you up. Wasn't I at least worth a proper greeting this morning?" Beck obsesses about his anger.

"You were late to class. And I was fucking sick! I didn´t want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to sleep and get some rest. Is that so hard to believe?" Jade really didn´t understand Beck´s problem.

Beck, who was really worried because he thought Jade wanted to ignore him last week, answers more softly after realizing she didn´t do that on purpose, "But you still could´ve called me to pick you up."

"I honestly just didn´t think about it. But you can pick me up tomorrow" Jade says softly and even smiles lightly at Beck.

The girls Beck talked to previously understand that the fight was over and walk away while Beck takes a step towards Jade. He takes her face in his hands and kisses Jade passionately. All the longing for each other flows into this kiss, when Jade suddenly pulls back. Beck pouts disappointedly, but then Jade says, "Say you love me."

"Magic word?" Beck askes back innocently.

"Please" says Jade softly.

Beck responds honestly, "Of course I love you, Jade."

"Love you too, Beck" she admits quietly.

They go back to kissing each other and end up having a heavy make-out session, when suddenly Sikowitz clears his throat and says, "I pretend I didn´t see that, when you directly go to the classes you´re supposed to be in right now." Jade kisses Beck one more time and walks away without a word. Beck however stammers something about them having not heard the bell, but Sikowitz was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don´t own Victorious.**

**For this chapter, let's pretend that "Almost Is Never Enough" from Ariana Grande & Nathan Sykes is a song from just some random singers. Of course, every rights belong to them. **

**chapter 3**

The next days went by and Jade didn´t had to throw up again. 'Maybe it was really just the flu or something.' Jade thinks hopefully while walking towards Tori´s locker. The gang agreed to meet up there after school to decide where they will go to eat together later. Jade is the last one to arrive and bluntly asks, "Okay guys, you´ve already decided where we´ll go?"

"Nope, the girls want to go to Nozu and Beck and me want to eat burgers at Karaoke Dokie" Andre explains.

"What about you Robbie?" Jade asks a little annoyed that they haven´t decided it yet.

"Umm, actually, I don´t care. It´ll be fun anyway." Robbie shyly smiles at Cat, who returns that smile happily.

Beck hugs Jade, gives her a soft peck on the lips and then asks her, "Where do you wanna go to? Nozu?"

"Well actually I´m feeling more like burgers." Tori looks at the goth in pure surprise and says, "Really? I thought you don´t like burgers?"

Jade snapped, "You know what I also don´t like? Being predictable."

"Okay, nice, so Karaoke Dokie it is" Andre tries to calm the atmosphere.

The gang drove to Karaoke Dokie with multiple cars. Tori, still without a driver's license, drove with Andre, whose grandma had a doctor's appointment and therefore luckily wasn´t in the car. Robbie offered to drive Cat, who got a ride to school from her brother and Cat happily accepted, glad about some alone time with Robbie. Jade was driven by Beck, as usual, and the couple arrived there first.

"So burgers, huh?" Beck asks laid-back. Jade answers, "Why not? Girls can also like burgers, not just you boys."

"Yeah, girls can, of course. But you usually don´t." Jade just shrugs and Beck knows that this is the end of this conversation. After a minute or so of silence, the others finally arrive.

Once the gang entered Karaoke Dokie, they are happy to see that their usual table isn´t occupied. They sit down and discuss what they want to order.

"I think I take the BTS burger" Jade states and then asks her boyfriend, "How about you, Babe?"

"I think I'll take the buffalo nuggets. Wanna share some fries?" Beck tells her.

Jade gives Beck a little smile and whispers in his ear, "Yeah, good idea."

"Oh, I want fries too!" Cat happily exclaims.

"Aah! I can't decide if I should take a burger or the buffalo nuggets!" Andre suddenly says in his wonky tone.

"Burger!" responds Robbie in the exact same moment as Beck answers, "Buffalo nuggets!". Andre looks helplessly at the others when Tori says, "Andre, you love these buffalo nuggets, so just take them."

"Yeah you're right" Andre admits and orders buffalo nuggets, while Robbie and Tori both order cheeseburgers.

After they finished eating, the gang decided to stay there for some more time to sing some songs together. Tori and Andre made the start with one of their usual poppy love songs. Then, Cat and Jade decided to sing Give it up, for good old times sake. Their performance was even better than their first one a few years ago and the whole restaurant applauded loudly. They then let a few other costumers sing.

Later, Tori was just singing another song, this time alone, when Cat asks flirtatiously, looking at Robbie with her big brown eyes, "Robbie please, can we sing a song together? I really enjoy singing with you."

Robbie, who could never say no to Cat when she looks at him that way, is about to give in, when Cat suddenly strokes his chest comfortingly like she did back in Wanko's warehouse. Robbie can't resist that and smiles at her shyly while saying, "Okay, we can sing a song together. You can pick."

"Yay! That will be so much fun!" Cat happily exclaims.

Cat walks over to the DJ and tries to pick a song. 'Should I pick a love song or would that be too obvious? But Tori and Andre sing love songs all the time and they are just friends' Cat thinks and therefore picks 'Almost Is Never Enough'. She really loves that song, even though it`s pretty sad. Cat thinks that the song fits her situation with Robbie and especially their voices quite well, even though she knows that the song is actually about a breakup.

The DJ just nods and Cat walks onstage. The soft music starts to play and Cat sings with the most soft voice,

"I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right

But that's a lie, that's a lie"

Robbie is confused why Cat sang alone, thinking about how she practically begged him to sing together with her a few minutes ago. But then Cat starts to slowly walk over to Robbie while singing,

"And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show"

Cat takes Robbie's hand in her smaller one and leads him up on the stage.

"'Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is, everyone knows"

When the chorus begins, Cat looks deeply in Robbie's eyes, also taking his other hand in hers, and continues to sing,

"Almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each others arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough"

Then, Robbie starts to sing. His soft voice is perfect for such a slow song.

"If I could change the world overnight

There'd be no such thing as goodbye

You'd be standing right where you were

And we'd get the chance we deserve, oh"

Cat and Robbie are still standing facing each other and holding hands, when Robbie suddenly lets one hand go and starts to swirl Cat around while singing, which causes Cat to giggle.

"Try to deny it as much as you want

But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows"

Now Cat, who feels a little bit dizzy from all the spinning, grabs Robbie's body tightly. And the boy embraces her even tighter. In this intimate position they start to sing together, their voices blending perfectly together like they did when they once sang all these bad news songs.

"Almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each others arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough"

When the bridge starts, they slowly let go of each other and walk over the stage, hand in hand.

"Huh-huh, baby

You know, you know, baby

Almost, is never enough, baby

You know, hey"

Now their voices get extremely emotional, and they look each other deeply in the eyes, smiling brightly.

"And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later we'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is, everyone knows"

The last chorus begins and they completely forget where they are, having eyes only for each other. It's like the rest of the world disappeared.

"Almost, almost is never enough (Is never enough, baby)

So close to being in love (So close)

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each others arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was (Baby)

But almost is never enough"

Cat then gets on her tiptoes and kisses Robbie on the cheek, whose face turns red instantly. But Cat also blushes. She then sings the outro, still holding hands with Robbie, fingers entwined.

"Huh-huh, baby (Almost)

You know, you know, baby

Almost, is never enough, baby

You know, hey"

When their eyes finally let go of each other, they are surprised to see that the crowd gives them standing ovations. If they would look close enough, they would see that one tear that escaped Jade. She tried to hold them in throughout the whole performance of her best friend. Ugh, she really hates to be so emotional.

Cat and Robbie walk down the stage hand in hand and Cat sits on Robbie's lap like it was the most natural thing for her to do. But Robbie is obviously feeling a little awkward, blushing and carefully placing his hands around Cat's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Victorious.**

**I try to upload new chapters regularly every few days. I'm quite positive that I will continue this rate the next few weeks, because Corona reached my country and the universities are closed until the end of April. And my workplace is closed too. **

**chapter 4**

"Do we really have to go? And why do we hang out at Vega's house all the time anyway?" Jade is annoyed and due to that begging Beck, "Please, let's just stay here in your RV." Beck is about to protest, about to tell Jade that these are their friends and they all agreed to meet up there. But then Jade licks her lips and suddenly moves forward to kiss Beck.

"Well, nothing wrong with being a little late" Beck says more to himself than to Jade. They start to kiss heavily, but when Beck removes his shirt and starts to slide his hands up under Jade's shirt, reaching for her bra, Jade suddenly remembers how swollen and sensitive her breasts were the last days. To prevent the pain Beck's normally sensual touch would bring, Jade pulls away.

Beck looks at her in confusion and asks, "Something wrong?"

"No, I just think it's time to go meet the others" Jade lies.

Beck looked at her amused and jokes, "Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" He then realized that Jade looked kind of uncomfortable and asks her concerned, "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Jade tries to think of a plausible lie as fast as possible and after a few seconds responds, "Uh, you know, I've got my period and therefore I'm not feeling so well and…" Jade really wishes for this to be true - everything would be easy then.

"Oh ok, I understand" Beck says sympathetically, but he is confused. Wasn't Jade supposed to get her period not until in two weeks?

Beck and Jade both get ready and leave the RV to drive to Tori's. They manage to be only 30 minutes late, which isn't that much considering they are always late to everything.

"Hey, there you are" Tori greets the couple.

Cat happily cheers, "Yay!" which causes Jade to roll her eyes. The couple starts to walk towards their friends when Robbie says, "Finally, now we can order pizza."

"It's a shame that we have to wait longer to get our food just because the two of you couldn't keep your hands from each other, or am I wrong?" Andre states with a little laugh. Jade just smirks and wipes her lip with her finger insinuating.

The gang is just playing cards and eating their long-awaited pizza when Trina enters the room. "Ugh, what is she doing here?" Jade says as annoyed as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me our friends are here?" Trina asks her sister.

"We are not your friends" Beck says in the same moment as Andre says, "Because we didn't want you here." Jade then screamed to be heard over all the murmur, "No one likes you!"

Trina doesn't care, as usual, and sits down at the table with the others. Tori just shrugs about her sister´s behavior and hands cards out for Trina.

Just when they all, including Trina, start to play again, Cat leans in to Robbie and whispers in his ear, "I really don't understand why everybody is always so mean to Trina. It can be really nice to hang out with her."

"But you have to admit that Trina can be pretty annoying" Robbie tries to reason.

Cat just nods lightly and leans back with a sad look on her face. Robbie then realizes that Cat really considers Trina her friend so he whispers in Cat's ear, "But I like how nice you are to her. Not everybody has such a pure character." Robbie and Cat both blush because of Robbie's compliment and Cat leans in to kiss Robbie on the cheek, her way to thank him.

The gang shares amused looks because of Cat's sudden action and Robbie's deeply red face. But they all think that this was kind of cute and without an exception, every member of the breakfast bunch is hoping that the two lovebirds would finally get together. They are flirting so heavily, it even increased over the last time, but they are both too shy to admit their feelings to each other. 'Maybe they need a little help' Jade thinks.

Then Trina totally kills the atmosphere when she suddenly says, "Dang, Jade, did your boobs get even bigger? I really don't like competition." This causes everybody to stare at Jade's cleavage. Some of them do this more subtle, others, like Tori, pretty obvious.

"I think she's right" Tori murmurs when Jade tries to say as calmly as possible, "Well, maybe, I don't know. Are you jealous?" Trina just shrugs, suddenly seeming quite uninterested.

Beck is confused, how couldn't he notice this? Jade is his girlfriend after all, so he should be the first to realize. Though when he thinks about it, it's been a while since he saw his girlfriend's breasts without clothes.

Jade really doesn't like the sudden focus on her boob size. Normally, she would enjoy the jealousy and the stares - she likes others to feel uncomfortable. But in her current situation, she would rather have this unnoticed. If her friends pay attention more closely, will they also notice the other symptoms? She really has to be more careful.

They all continued to play cards and eat their pizza, when the doorbell suddenly rings. Each of the teenagers looks around in confusion, Cat even starts to count the people at the table. Who could it be, when everybody they were friends with is already at their table?

"Tori, you get it!" Trina demands and Tori gets up reluctantly. When she opens the door, her eyes almost fall out of their sockets. Stood in front of the door, flowers in hand, is Sinjin.

"Uh, Sinjin, what are you doing here?" Tori asks, trying but failing to hide her surprise. At the mention of the weird guy's name everyone at the table turns around to look at him.

Before anyone could wonder for whom the flowers are brought, Trina abruptly hops out of her chair and practically runs towards the door. She drags Sinjin outside and when the door closes, the gang can't suppress their laughter anymore.

"Apparently your sister has a date today she totally forgot about" Jade teasingly says. Tori looks at Jade with wide eyes and just responds, "Ugh, Jade! I don't even wanna think about that."

Cat giggles and then murmurs her typical "Gross." The boys just share amused looks, feeling a little pity for the weird nerd. Even if he is annoying, it's never easy to get rejected by a girl, they all know.

To everyone's astonishment, Trina pokes her head through the door after a few minutes outside. She slightly blushes and then yells something about a school assignment she has forgotten about. Nobody could believe it though. Are Trina and Sinjin seriously dating? Jade can't help but feel a little jealous about this newest revelation. Even if he´s kind of stalkerish, Sinjin is supposed to have a crush on Jade and not somebody else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I obviously still don't own Victorious, cause I'm not Dan Schneider or Nickelodeon.**

**I hope you like my story so far, I would be really happy about reviews and of course thanks to everyone who follows or favs my story. **

**chapter 5**

The gang ended up being really disappointed that Cat and Robbie were acting totally normal the days following their super romantic song and their almost couple-like behavior afterwards at Karaoke Dokie - the pair were acting like it never even happened.

Everybody had hoped that after they had left the venue, the two would have finally sorted their relationship out and got together. Obviously, however, they avoided talking about the subject, Cat especially.

Cat and Jade were the first ones to arrive at their usual table for lunch this day. Jade decided to be straightforward and ask, "Cat, don't you think you should talk to Robbie? Maybe even tell him that you want to be his girlfriend…"

Cat's eyes widened, she blushed and whispered to Jade: "Gross."

"But I thought you like Robbie?" Jade responds.

"Yeah, I do, but…" Cat starts before being interrupted by Tori and Robbie arriving at their table. Cat got quiet. Jade really hated Tori's timing. Does she always have to ruin everything?

"What'cha talking about?" Robbie asked. Cat and Jade answered simultaneously: "Unicorns!" "Our singing class assignment." Jade looked at Cat annoyed, thinking: 'Really, Cat? Unicorns?'

"We have to sing a song about unicorns." Cat, who was still slightly blushing, said trying to rescue the situation. While Robbie seemed to buy the lie, Tori looked at them with an amused look on her face. However, the Latina decided to not ask further questions to prevent Cat from feeling anymore uncomfortable than she already does.

Soon Andre and Beck arrive at the table with food they picked up from Festus truck. Beck bought himself a burrito and brought over a salad for Jade. The second Jade saw the salad, though, she knew that eating it wouldn't be a good idea. But instead of complaining, she kissed Beck and whispered in his ear: "Thank you babe."

She takes the salad from Beck and starts to stab her fork in the food. Just the thought of salad makes her feel sick again, but she doesn't want to seem ungrateful despite that most of her friends would assume she doesn't care about things like that anyways. Against her better judgment, she starts to slowly eat her salad.

After about three bites, the salad begins to not sit right in her stomach. Jade then starts to stab the salad with her fork again in lieu of continuing to eat; after Jade had been doing that for a while, the rest of the gang started to give her concerned looks.

"Everything ok babe?" Beck asks, seeing how his girlfriend looked obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry." Jade snaps, laying her fork down. She tries to breathe through the nausea, when she suddenly realizes that she can't fight it anymore. Due to everyone still looking at her over their lunches, she tries to stand up as calmly as possible, murmuring something about taking a whazz.

After Jade had been gone for a few minutes, Robbie says, "I wonder what's taking her so long… according to my PearPad, she's been gone for around 10 minutes."

Tori shrugs and says: "Maybe there was a line for the bathroom."

"Or she had to grab something from her locker." Andre pipes in.

After a brief pause, Beck joins in with: "I don't know, I'm kind of worried, though." He was still wondering about what could have caused his girlfriend's weird behavior a few minutes prior.

"I can go and check on her!" Cat chimes in, happy to do something for her best friend.

"I'll come with you!" Tori excitedly adds.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tori." Cat tries to say nicely. The last thing she would want to do is make it seem like she was rubbing that Jade didn't really like her in Tori's face.

"Besides, Jade probably won't respond well to a bunch of people going after her." Robbie adds, trying to help Cat's argument.

Cat leaned against Robbie's body, whispering a quick 'thank you' in his ear. Robbie blushes and Tori sighs, saying: "Yeah, ok, you better go alone then, Cat." With that, Cat stands up and goes to search for Jade.

Cat walks into the school building and heads straight to the girl's bathroom. Upon entering, she hears someone whispering: "Please don't be true. Not again. Please."

"Jade? Are you in here?" Cat cautiously asks.

"Yes, Cat" Jade responds, clearly irked. She continues: "I said I had to whazz… where else would I do that? In the bushes?" Sarcasm and annoyance were dripping excessively through Jade's tone of voice. Confusedly, Cat says, "We were just worried cause you had been gone for so long… but if everything's fine, I'll go back to the others." At this point, Cat had grown suspicious - what was Jade really doing in here?

Someone new enters the restroom but Jade only hears the door opening and closing, making her think that Cat had finally left. In that moment though, another wave of nausea hits her and she starts to throw up again.

Due to the sudden sound of vomiting, Cat looks at Jade through the gap under the stall's door, worriedly shouting: "Jadey?"

Jade looks behind her to see Cat's face at the floor and her brown eyes wide open. Jade panics and knows she has to figure out a way to prevent Cat from making assumptions to all costs.

Thinking quickly, Jade says: "I think I have that stomach flu again - but you have to promise me to not tell the others that I just threw up."

Cat looks at her confused and quietly asks: "But why not? It's not like you're pregnant or anything, are you?"

Internally panicking, Jade tries to mask her voice with anger when saying, "No! Do you think I'm too stupid to use contraceptives?" Jade bitterly thinks to herself that maybe she is, though.

"Of course not!" Cat answers back quickly, feeling terribly she just offended her friend. Continuing, "But I still don't get why it's a secret…"

"I just don't want to spend another week sick at home, my mom drove me crazy last time." Jade explains to Cat. Luckily, the first lie that popped into her head made pretty good sense.

Cat happily accepts that answer and finally stands up from the floor. Cat patiently waited for Jade and asked her from outside the stall: "You wanna walk back to the table with me?"

Now that Jade luckily felt better, she got up and washed out her mouth in the sink.

The two polar opposite girls begin to walk back to the rest of their friends together. As they approach the table, Tori happily exclaims: "Ah, there you are!"

"What took ya so long?" Andre casually asks.

Jade suddenly realizes that she hadn't thought about a lie to tell the others. She was desperately searching her brain for something plausible, when Cat convincingly said, "Jade found a freshman girl throwing up and crying at the restroom and had to get a teacher."

Jade was impressed that Cat, who is typically a terrible liar, came up with such a good one on the spot. Jade nods in agreement and says, "Yeah, I mean I normally enjoy when others are in pain but not to help this girl would've just been cruel." Looking at the rest of the groups faces, Jade smiled triumphantly, extremely relived to see them buy the lie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy ten-year anniversary to this incredibly iconic show! I can´t believe it´s been so long already since the first episode aired! Btw have you seen the lovely Instagram posts from the whole main cast?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Victorious ;) **

**chapter 6**

On Friday the gang got together trying to make plans for the following Saturday. They settled on going to the movies, and then attending their classmate's, Britney's, party later that night. They all gathered around Tori's locker, as usual, to try and decide what movie to see at the theater. They were currently considering seeing a new Disney animated movie or the newest superhero movie coming from a comic cinematic universe.

"Ugh ladies, I really don't wanna go see one of those little kid movies. Rob, what do you think?" Andre says, annoyed that they were having the disagreement.

Before answering, Robbie takes a look at Cat who looks back at him pouting. He sighs and then says "Um, I think I'm with the girls on this one. Disney it is."

"Excuse you? The girls? Who said I wanna see a Disney movie?" Jade suddenly snaps, frustrated she is being grouped in with Cat and Tori without consideration.

Beck smirks, turning towards Jade's ear and whispers softly: "Babe, you don't even like superhero movies... and I know you secretly like Disney movies."

Jade looks at him upset and, more so, surprised - how does he know that? Beck just reasons with a smirk, "You think I don't know that you watch them with Cat at your sleepovers all the time?"

Despite that fact, Jade really doesn't want to watch a Disney movie right now. She knows that she is way too hormonally emotional for that type of movie. A few days ago, she watched Cars with her younger brother and couldn't stop crying the whole last half of the movie. Her brother had thought she was going crazy.

Because of that, Jade votes for the superhero movie she seriously doesn't want to see either, but at least she wouldn't have to cry. But now it is 3 against 3, so the gang decides to flip a coin. Unfortunately for Jade, the coin decides for the Disney movie.

It's Saturday night and before Beck comes to pick her up, Jade starts to carefully apply her make-up. Ensuring that her make-up stays intact if she cries in the movie, Jade purposely applies waterproof mascara. Jade has hated being so emotional these last few weeks and desperately didn't want Beck to notice and start jumping to conclusions.

So far, she has managed to have no one ask her about it, and she intends to keep it that way. As long as she is the only one noticing her symptoms, she can continue to ignore the problem at hand. She knows that ignoring this whole situation is beyond stupid, but she doesn't possess the emotional capability she needs to deal with it right now. She couldn't stop worrying about how Beck would react or how the others would think of her.

The doorbell ringing rips Jade away from the sinking pool of her thoughts. She runs down the stairs to open the door, cursing at herself for still being in her pajamas.

Jade opens the door and looks at Beck apologetically and starts explaining that she needs a few more minutes to get dressed. Beck is slightly confused - even though they were typically late to things as a couple, it was never because Jade wasn't ready.

Beck follows her upstairs into her a dark bedroom, not thinking twice to the fact that she was going in there to change. It was his natural reaction to do so, after all the couple was used to changing in front of each other after having been together for as long as they have. But Jade hasn't been working so hard these last few days to avoid Beck seeing her naked just to screw up now. She quickly grabs her clothes and walks over to the bathroom, not wanting him to notice the few extra pounds she already gained from this pregnancy.

Seeing her exit the room to change, something she's never done before, prompted Beck wonder why she had been acting so weird these last couple days, well, weeks actually. 'What's the matter with Jade?' he thought to himself.

When Jade enters the room again, Beck takes note of her outfit and how unusual it is for her typical self. She's wearing a loose, dark gray shirt and her red Doc Martens over black jeans - a far cry from what she would usually wear considering that they were going to a party after the movies. He expected her to opt for one of her short skirts or tight dresses instead. The one thing that didn't seem out of place for her outfit was the deep neckline of her shirt that showed off her growing cleavage. Jade intentionally wore it in hopes of distracting attention away from her slightly growing belly.

The couple makes their way to the car together and Beck drives them to the movie theater. By the time they get there, their friends have already bought their tickets and snacks after Beck texted them saying they were running late. Their friends all assumed they were late because they were, as usual, making out - but Beck didn't dare tell them the truth due to being afraid of Jade's reaction given that she has been way moodier than normal lately.

The group of friends take their seats, Jade obviously sitting next to Beck, who sat next to Andre. On Tori's side sat Cat with Robbie next to her. When the theater went dark, the chatter grew quiet and they started to tune into the program.

A few minutes into the movie, Beck notices that Jade looks uncomfortable, shifting in her seat and not looking at the movie.

"Everything ok, babe?" he whispers and takes Jade's hand.

Jade responds calmly, "Yeah, everything's fine." She leans into Beck, now aware of how closely he'll be watching her for the rest of the film.

Throughout the whole movie, Jade had to fight back tears - even when storyline wasn't really sad. When there was one particularly sad scene, Jade just couldn't hold back her tears anymore. When she noticed that one tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, she suddenly sat upright and basically ran out of the movie theater. She quickly thought about going home, but then she realized that it's probably the best to hide at the toilet for a while.

When she finally calmed down and stopped crying, she bought a drink- so that she had an excuse for why she was gone so long- and went back to her seat. As she returns, Beck looks at her with worry in his eyes as he noticed her tears before she had run off. He kisses her on the cheek and asks her once again if everything's ok.

"Just had to whazz and then I bought something to drink" Jade explains.

She looks around at her friends and notices that Cat rests her head on Robbie´s shoulder. He has his arm draped around her and they are holding hands.

This gives her an idea how she could make it through the film without crying again. She hugs Beck tightly and presses her lips against his. He responds passionately and soon they are making out, totally forgetting about the movie.

Andre leans over to Tori and whispers, "You feeling as awkward as I am?"

"Totally! Robbie and Cat have eyes only for each other and Beck and Jade apparently even forgot we're in public" Tori answers, kind of sad that she's single but mostly seriously embarrassed by Beck and Jade.

"Do you see where their hands are? Thank God we got seats in the last row, I don't wanna get kicked out of here." Andre answers, smirking.

After the movie, the whole gang decided to stop by Nozu before heading over to the party. Robbie didn't join them, though - he managed to get cheese from his nachos all over his shirt and now had to head back home to change.

"Like seriously, how is it so difficult to eat Nachos?" Jade says out loud once they sit down at their table. Beck and Tori laugh, Andre just smiles and Cat gives her best friend an angry glare - something none of her friends have ever seen her do.

"Whoa!" Tori exclaims, unable to hide her confusion about Cat.

The redhead starts to get into a fuss. "I hate how you always make fun of Robbie! Just because he doesn't fight back, doesn't make it okay to attack him all the time. I thought he was your friend!" Cat bursts out before running out of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Beck asks bewildered, looking at his girlfriend. Jade responds with a shrug and looks down at the floor.

"I just think she can't deal with her feelings and is taking it out on Jade." Andre says calmly, used to having to rationalize his petite friend's breakdowns.

Tori saw a tear fall out of Jade's eye and watched her directly wipe it away in an attempt to hide it. "Just go talk to her and apologize. She didn't mean it personally" Tori says, putting an arm on Jade's shoulder. Jade forcefully shakes Tori's hand off but listened to her advice and followed in Cat's direction out of the restaurant.

Jade ended up finding Cat hiding out behind the trash cans in the restaurant's backyard. "Cat? Is everything's alright? I'm sorry, ok?" Jade says while she slowly walks towards her best friend, careful to not upset her further.

"No! But I'm sorry I overreacted" Cat apologizes.

Jade answers with a smirk, "Yeah you did." Cat pouts sadly in response.

"But… why did you overreact?" Jade askes cautiously.

"I mean, how can I like somebody that nobody else likes? And does that mean people will start to dislike me too?" Cat tells Jade after like a minute of silence, tears starting to well in the redhead's eyes.

"Whoa, first of all, Cat, nobody could ever dislike you. You're my best friend and you have to know that you will stay my best friend no matter what happens." Jade hugs Cat for a few short seconds and then continues, "And secondly, who said that we genuinely don't like Robbie? No matter how annoying he, and especially the puppet, can be, he is our friend. Liking him isn't something you need to be embarrassed by." Jade smiles reassuringly at her best friend, who starts to cry and hug Jade tightly.

Jade starts to grow uncomfortable after a few seconds and pats Cat's hair awkwardly before pulling back. "Wanna go back in?" Jade asks and Cat nods, grabbing Jade's hand and leading her back to their table.

To cheer Cat up, Jade even agrees to sing a song together with the redhead and Tori. "Okay so what song am I tortured to sing with you?" Jade jokingly says. Cat and Tori whisper secretively for a few seconds, and then Cat proudly tells her, "We're singing 'When I Grow Up'! You know, by The Pussycat Dolls. I loved this song when I was a kid!"

"Ugh, you know I hate The Pussycat Dolls" Jade groans - but knowing she can't break the promise she just made to Cat, she goes up there with the other girls.

Cat and Tori start to sing the song happily, taking turns in singing the first few lines. They dance on the stage, really getting into the vibe of the song. Jade stands next to them awkwardly, not really fitting in, trying to mask feeling like an outside by trying to look as annoyed as possible.

Suddenly, Cat and Tori walk towards their dark-haired friend when Cat sings, "'Cause see when I was younger, I would say", Tori gives Jade a mic, prompting the three girls to then sing the chorus together.

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.

When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies.

When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines.

When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene."

When the refrain begins, the three friends share a brief look. Cat, who has the highest voice out of the three, sings the first line, "Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it."

Tori then sings the next one a little lower, "You just might get it"

"You just might get it," concludes Jade.

They repeat it once more in the same order.

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it"

"You just might get it"

"You just might get it"

Jade suddenly remembers singing this song together with Cat, when they dressed up as popstars, using Cat´s mother´s clothes. They must´ve been in elementary school. Back then Jade was happier, well at least when she hung out with Cat she was.

So Jade takes a few steps to the front and passionately sings, "But I ain't complaining. We all wanna be famous. So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You know what it's like to be nameless. Want them to know what your name is."

Then, Cat chimes in, "'Cause see when I was younger, I would say"

Just when they are about to start the second chorus, Robbie enters the restaurant with a new shirt on. Cat stops singing and happily skips towards him and Jade and Tori, still singing, just follow her.

When they arrive at the table, Cat sits in Robbie´s lap comfortably, just like she had done a few months earlier when her and Tori sung 'L.A. Boyz' at Karaoke Dokie. Jade and Tori share an amused look and then dance in front of the boys.

Towards the end of the song, the girls walk back onstage and sing the chorus one last time, getting a huge applause afterwards.

Their performance was extraordinary, due to the fact that their voices blend together so perfectly. Cat hit all the high notes and Jade sang with her low voice, while Tori covered the range in between. The boys were giving them standing ovations and when the girls got back to the table, Cat shyly smiled at Robbie.

Jade walked directly over to Beck and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss further and further. When Jade moaned into the kiss, Tori whines, "Eww guys, seriously… please do that in private."

"Oh I will" Jade retorts and kisses Beck one last time.

After that performance, Jade had to admit that she really enjoyed singing the song with Cat and Tori despite hating The Pussycat Dolls. The whole gang ate the rest of their meal, Jade had been careful to only order a miso soup and not order sushi, knowing that it wasn't safe for pregnant women to consume raw fish, before heading to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I feel the need to write it down every time, but yup, still don't own Victorious. **

**I currently re-uploaded the first few chapters because I wasn´t 100% satisfied with the writing, but I didn´t change anything of the storyline, so there is no need to re-read the chapters if you already read them.**

**Also, my chapters are getting a little longer so I will probably upload a little less frequently, but I hope I get a new chapter up like every week.**

**chapter 7**

They finally arrive to the party at Britney's house. Britney is a rather popular girl at Hollywood Arts and was especially known for her house parties. She has famous actors for parents that were often out of town, giving her the perfect opportunity for frequent house parties.

Once the gang get into the house, the first thing they see are tons and tons of bottles containing various types of alcohol everywhere. While everyone else was probably super pleased at the sight of all the booze, Jade was anxious for the rest of the night now. How was she supposed to make not drinking go unnoticed when there was so much alcohol to be consumed here?

Cat squeaks and then she and Tori run excitedly towards the alcohol in the kitchen. Knowing that this will be an awfully exhausting night, Jade groans and shakes her head.

She had tried to offer to be tonight´s driver, but Robbie insisted that his sister can pick them up, having lost a bet or something. And Jade still hasn´t come up with a good lie why she couldn´t drink alcohol and therefore stands at the open kitchen´s door awkwardly.

"Babe, you wanna drink something?" Beck asks his girlfriend, laid-back as usual, while pouring himself a beer. What should Jade answer? As stressed as she feels, she tries to come up with something as fast as possible when Beck snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Jade. I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry, just get me water. I´m really thirsty, the soup was probably too salty or something." Jade poorly tries to convince Beck. He just looks at her confused, though.

"What? You remember the last time when I arrived at a party thirsty?" says Jade in an attempt to seem annoyed.

"Yeah, of course." Beck answers truthfully, still kind of confused.

"Well, I don't." snaps Jade, because she can't recall much from the mentioned party a few months ago. She made the mistake to down a lot of drinks at the beginning of the party and was badly wasted the whole night. Beck suddenly remembers Jade having an awful hangover the next day and shrugs, before turning around to get his girlfriend a water.

When Beck comes back with the beverages, Jade takes both of them out of Beck´s hands and sets them aside. She then drapes her arms around his neck and starts to kiss Beck.

Their kisses get more passionate over the time and it soon is a full-on make-out session. Just when Beck is grabbing her ass, Andre shouts, "Hey, Beck, Jade, wanna play beer pong?" Beck looks at Jade expectantly as if asking 'Should we?'.

Angry that they got interrupted, Jade groans and then says, "You go play with the guys, I´ll maybe join you later."

After kissing her one last time, Beck walks over to Andre and some other guys standing at the beer pong table. Over his shoulder, Beck gives Jade a confused look - doesn´t Jade love beer pong?

Jade murmurs, "Fuck, that was close" and walks over to the girls, hoping to survive this evening. She spots Tori and Cat standing in a corner of the living room, downing a huge amount of shots with some guys Jade had never seen before. Considering they both don´t have a high tolerance, Jade starts to worry about her friends. And those boys just shove new shots in their hands the second they finished their last ones.

"Hey! Don´t you think they´ve had enough shots in a few minutes?" Jade yells at the boys. At first, they look afraid at the scary dark-haired girl that is suddenly shouting at them, but then they just shrug apologetically. One of them even mumbles "Sorry".

Because she is already tipsy, Tori snaps, "You know what Jade? I don´t think it´s too much, so I´m gonna continue to drink." Jade is about to say her infamous 'Oh!', when Cat adds, "Yeah Jade, you are always so bossy!" Baffled, Jade looks at her best friend with wide eyes and thinks 'Since when is Cat so sassy?'

"You know what? Continue to drink! I don´t care! But don´t you dare come to me when you feel like crap later" ramps Jade and stamps away angrily. She doesn´t even know why exactly she is so upset about Cat and Tori, but she knows she doesn´t trust these boys.

Not knowing where else to go, Jade finds herself going to the kitchen. When she stands at the counter, looking at some girls mixing cocktails, an idea suddenly pops into her mind. 'Why shouldn´t I drink cocktails too?' thinks Jade. Nobody will notice that they are alcohol-free. Happy about her plan, Jade pours different juices into a glass and puts a straw in it.

"How´s the game going?" asks Jade her boyfriend after walking over to the beer pong table.

Instead of Beck answering, Andre starts to praise Beck, "He has a God-given talent. We won three rounds in a row!"

"Wanna play with us? We could kick Robbie out of the team." Beck tells his girlfriend, which caused Robbie to get offended and shout "Hey!"

Jade says, "No, I´m good. I just got myself a cocktail and I think I´ll stick to cocktails tonight" and Robbie exhales loudly, glad that he apparently stays in the team.

The boys played another three rounds and lost just one of them. Jade was happily watching them the whole time, glad that the game distracts her from her pregnancy concerns.

When Jade walks upstairs to go to the restroom, she catches a glimpse of Tori´s hair in one of the bedrooms. Curious as Jade is, she walks towards the door to get a closer look. What she sees there, though, Jade can almost not believe her eyes.

In the middle of the room saw Jade not only Tori, but also two of the boys who previously tried to get Tori and Cat drunk. And they are smoking weed! Currently, Tori takes a puff, before passing the joint to the blonde guy next to her.

"Tori?! What the fuck?" Jade asks furiously. Tori´s eyes widen at the sight of her dark-haired frenemy. She wants to explain everything and apologize, but in her head her thoughts don´t make sense anymore. Instead, she screams slurry, "I don´t care what you think!"

"Tori, that´s not a good idea! You shouldn´t smoke weed when you´re already drunk, hell, you shouldn´t smoke weed at all!" says Jade in an attempt to get through to Tori. Just a few weeks ago, the girls had a sleepover and Cat, Tori and Jade also talked about drugs and where their boundaries are and Tori told the others that she doesn´t want to smoke weed. 'Well, little Miss perfect and her resolutions' thought Jade angrily.

"You´re not my mom!" yells Tori suddenly. This comment discomposes Jade totally, considering her current situation, so she just runs away from her super drunk frenemy. On her way out she sees Andre and shouts, "Please look after Tori, she´s badly wasted! I can´t deal with her now!"

When she´s finally outside, she sits down behind a wall. The moment she´s hidden from everyone´s sight, she starts to cry. Suddenly, Robbie sits down next to her. She looks at the nerdy boy with big eyes, not wanting anyone to see her like this, especially not him.

"It´s ok. I won´t tell anybody that you were crying. And you don't have to tell me the reason. But please, can I stay here? I had to get away from Cat." Jade is shocked about Robbie´s genuine kindness, she really didn´t expect somebody to act so nice at this party.

After a few minutes of silence, Jade´s curiosity gets ahold of her and she quietly asks, "Why didn´t you wanna see Cat?"

Robbie looks at her in surprise, he hasn´t thought Jade will talk to him at all. "Umm, I don´t know if you´ve seen her the last hour, but she was heavily flirting with this blonde Chris-guy and I just saw them kissing."

"Oh, I´m sorry." Jade says apologetically, which causes Robbie to smile sadly and he responds, "It´s ok. It was silly from me to really think a girl like Cat might like me."

"Rob, don´t say this!" Jade tries to encourage Robbie.

"Why Jade? Nobody likes me! You don´t like me as well!" One tear escapes Robbie and Jade feels sympathetic for the boy. "Ugh, it´s not that I hate you. It´s just your puppet is really annoying and that´s why I´m often mean to you."

"But I left Rex at home for so many weeks now! But you´re all still mean to me and Cat didn´t comment on it either." Robbie tells Jade while looking at the floor, now truly devasted.

"Oh wait, you did banish your puppet for Cat? That´s like, really sweet actually." Robbie looks up in surprise and smiles at her astonished. Did she really just call him sweet?

Jade responds, "But I think you should tell Cat instead of me. You two just have to talk about everything and sort things out."

"Why? She obviously doesn´t like me like that, when she is out there kissing random boys... So why should I ruin my friendship with her?" Having said this, Robbie smiles at Jade one last time and then walks away. Jade makes a mental note to scold her best friend for kissing some random guy, when she has a crush on Robbie and should be drunk-kissing him instead.

Jade entered the party again, having totally forgotten why she walked away at the first place. What she has also forgotten was the fact that her make-up was smudged from her cries earlier. So when she runs into Beck and he asks her what´s wrong, being really concerned, she just looks at him like he´s stupid.

"Nothing?" Jade answers, more a question than an answer though.

Beck hugs her and cautiously says, "Babe I can see that you´ve cried. Why don´t you just tell me what´s the problem?"

"Huh?" Jade is still confused, when she suddenly remembers what happened in the last half hour.

"Oh... uh..." Jade starts to stammer. She then catches a glimpse of Cat, drunkenly stumbling through the room, and has an idea. Beck doesn´t know that she wasn´t drinking tonight, so why shouldn't she pretend to be really wasted as well? Drunk girls do cry without a reason sometimes...

Jade lets a few tears fall intentionally, which isn´t a big deal for the actress. She then starts to slur incoherently, "Tori is such a bitch. I tried to help her, 'cause she is really really drunk and then she got angry and that´s why I cried. I just thought that we finally became friends, but she said that she hates me and that I´m mean..." Jade tries to imitate something like a mental breakdown and lets herself fall in Beck´s arms.

He just looks at his girlfriend alarmed, scared that he apparently didn´t notice that she had a few drinks too much. Beck strokes the small of her back soothingly and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey, everything will be alright. If Tori is really as drunk as you told me, she probably didn´t mean it and she won´t remember it either." Jade notices that Beck was also slightly slurring. How many beers did he drank while she was busy?

After Jade went to the bathroom to freshen up, she walks up to Andre and asks, "How´s Tori holding up?"

Andre shrugs and answers, "Well, she cried all the time and looked really miserably. She then threw up and now she´s sleeping in Britney´s room. But she didn´t want to tell me what happened..."

"If she doesn´t want to tell anybody, I won´t tell you either. I´m not some chick that talks about her friends, or even Tori, behind their backs" Jade responds and then realizes that she talked like a sober person. Hopefully, Andre won´t notice that.

Andre just nods and walks towards the kitchen. "You comin'?" he asks his dark-haired friend.

Jade rushes after Andre and watches him getting a beer. She takes a cola, realizing that most people on the party are way too drunk right now to pay attention whether Jade´s drinking alcohol or not anymore.

She lets Andre drag her on the dancefloor and they both dance ridiculously, totally exaggerating their dance moves. Soon, Beck and Robbie join their friends on the dancefloor and they happily dance together until it´s time to go home, forgetting all their sorrows.

At the day after the party, Jade awakes in Beck´s bed in his RV, his arm draped around her. Tiredly, she looks at him - Beck is already awake though and a smile spreads across his face when he sees that his girlfriend woke up.

Remembering that Jade appeared really wasted last night, he cautiously asks, "Hey, babe, how you feelin´?"

"Actually, I´m good" Jade answers honestly, amazed that her usual morning sickness seems to be lacking today.

She asks Beck, who was actually quite drunk near the end of the party, in return, "Are you ok? You seem to come off without a big hangover."

"I´m just having a little headache. Nothing to worry about though. I already took an aspirin" he told her while stroking her beautiful black hair.

They stay like this for a while, lying next to each other in Beck´s bed and holding hands while looking at each other lovingly. Beck then breaks the silence when he says, "How about breakfast?" Jade nods and Beck stands up, holding his hand out to help Jade out of bed.

When Jade sits up in the bed though, a sudden wave of nausea hits her and she runs towards the RV´s bathroom. He hears her throwing up and walks over to his girlfriend to hold her hair back, while she kneels in front of the toilet.

After she´s finished throwing up, Jade starts to wonder how she could explain it to Beck, when he suddenly smirks at her and says, "So you tell me you felt good, huh? I think somebody underestimated her hangover."

Relieved that it all fell in place so well, Jade smirks at Beck as well and reasons, "What can I say? I thought the hangovers get less worse the more practice you get, but apparently I was wrong."

They smile at each other and Beck helps her to stand up. Before joining Beck in his bed again, she carefully washes her face and brushes her teeth, using her own toothbrush that is stored in his RV for so long now.

Jade hadn´t really slept in Beck´s RV for the last weeks, but after the party Beck tried to persuade his girlfriend to stay with him persistently, so she eventually gave in due to his annoying begging. But she was careful to sleep in her oversized shirt – the last thing she needs right now is Beck asking her about the weight she gained and her little baby bump. Even though she was still albe to hide it with clothes, the bump was visible and it got harder and harder for her to deny this whole pregnancy. But she still isn´t emotionally ready to deal with it, so she blocks out the problem and tries to distract herself.

With a suggestive look on her face, Jade lays next to Beck and snatches a kiss. He passionately kisses her back and embraces her tightly. Like it happened so often, they start to make out. Jade finds herself straddling his lap after a while, running her hands through Beck´s hair while his hands are placed at her waist, still kissing of course.

Jade really tries to be careful to not let their kissing get further, but it is really hard. Over the last days, her hormones played up and she was constantly horny. She still didn´t want Beck to see her naked though, so she tried to accept the fact that Beck is the only one who gets pleased at the moment. Instead of thinking about her sexual frustration, Jade gets down on Beck, hoping that this will distract him from their lack of... let´s call it... physical interaction.

After Jade left Beck´s RV, she showed up at Cat´s house unexpectantly. "Jadey! What are you doing here?" Cat asks excitedly, happy to hang out with her best friend.

"I came here to talk to you!" Jade tells Cat seriously, darting her an angry glare. Cat gives Jade a confused look in return though.

"Do you have a problem? Did you and Beck fight again?" Cat starts to ask, glad to help Jade with her problems, while both girls walk inside.

When they are sat down in the living room, Jade starts to explain, "Actually..." She looks Cat deep in the eyes while continuing, "I want to talk about your behavior at the party yesterday."

"My behavior? I don´t understand..." Cat says in response, now genuinely confused and continues, "I mean I was a little bit drunk but I didn´t do anything bad."

"Yeah, you did! One minute you told me you like Robbie and a few hours later you kissed some other guy! What were you thinking?" Jade snaps, being super upset. Even though she doesn´t seem like this, Jade really hated how Cat constantly sports with Robbie´s feelings.

Cat suddenly starts to cry desperately. She tries to explain everything to her best friend, but her voice is incomprehensible given she´s sobbing heavily. Cat´s sobs even get so extreme that she struggles to breathe.

"Oh my god Cat! Please don´t faint! It´s ok, it´s ok." Jade tries to calm down the redhead. This causes Cat´s sobs to die down and she lets herself sink in Jade´s arms. When her breathing normalizes, Jade tries to approach the subject again, this time more subtle though. "Okay, just tell me what happened. I won´t judge, I promise."

One single tear escapes Cat´s eye and she starts to explain, "There was this guy, Chris, and he was really nice. That's why I talked to him and we danced and had a lot of fun, but then he suddenly kissed me! But I didn´t want him to, so I told him to stop and then I ran away!"

"So you tell me that is was all his initiative and you really didn´t want to kiss him?" Jade asks cautiously, still not fully convinced though.

Cat tells Jade as confidently as she can, "Yes, I promise. Why would I want to kiss anybody but Robbie?" The goth just shrugs and gives Cat a sympathetic look. Suddenly it hits Cat. "Jadey, oh god, please tell me Robbie didn´t see it." Cat´s eyes were wide of fear.

Jade takes a second to think about the least hurtful way to tell her best friends. She then realizes that Cat will be devastated either way, so she just tells her bluntly, "Actually, he was the one who told me..."

Cat, who isn´t that mentally stable anyway, starts to cry despairingly again and gets all worked up about it. After a few seconds, she repeatedly says "Oh my god" and is really close to a mental breakdown. Jade knows that she has to step in right now to prevent Cat from fainting.

Slightly regretting that she came here in the first place, Jade embraces Cat in a tight hug. "It´s ok. It´s ok" she tells her petite best friend over and over again while stroking her hair comfortingly.

Thankfully, Jade knows Cat long enough to deal with her panic attacks and the redhead calms down after a few minutes. When her breathing is finally steady again, Jade tells Cat as calmly as possible, "Just talk to Robbie, he´ll be understanding."

Cat snivels one last time and then responds, "Yeah, you´re right. I´ll have a talk with Robbie and explain him everything." She looks at Jade and then smiles again.

Jade even smiles back before suggesting, "But you don´t have to do that right now. What about a movie to calm you down?" "Can we get ice cream first?" Cat happily asks and Jade nods.

They end up spending a good time together at this Sunday, watching various movies and eating a lot of ice cream. Due to their individual problems, both girls really needed some quality time with their best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don´t own Victorious.**

**I hope you're all doing okay in this quarantine. Thanks to everyone who favs, follows or reviews!**

**chapter 8**

Over the next days, Jade grew slightly impatient because Cat ducked out of talking to Robbie. She told Jade that it was never the right moment, but Jade knew that Cat was just afraid of his reaction. To postpone the talk was no good idea though - the tension between Cat and Robbie grew bigger and bigger with every day passing by.

Ignoring each other as much as possible worked out so far for the two maybe-more-than-friends, at least until Sikowitz´s class at the end of the week. When Sikowitz calls Robbie and Cat onstage to perform an improv scene about a big argument, Jade instantly knows that it´s inevitable that this whole situation will blow up rather sooner than later.

Cat and Robbie walk onstage before they just stare at each other for a full minute - none of them dares to begin with the scene. Sikowitz looks at them eagerly - getting impatient - and says, "Students, even though silence can be an important part of acting, I challenged you to do a dispute scene. And it would make me really happy if you can finally start acting."

Cat looks at the floor, while Robbie, without context, blurts out, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" asks Cat genuinely confused, looking at Robbie with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Robbie yells offendedly. Cat just turns around in response and walks a few steps away from Robbie, unsure if he´s acting or not.

Robbie gets upset that Cat just walks away though and has an inner conflict whether to accuse Cat or not, given what happened at the party last weekend. Instead of answering, Robbie sighs and goes over to touch Cat´s arm. When she turns around, she blushes and avoids eye contact with Robbie.

After taking one deep breath to gather his courage, Robbie tells Cat, "You know, you did really hurt me. I thought we had something special. But apparently I was wrong." Cat gasps in response and tears start to well in her eyes.

The other students sense that they aren´t really acting, but except for Jade, nobody knows what happened between these two. So, everybody stays extremely silent, hoping to catch further hints.

"But..." Cat starts to say but can´t finish her sentence, too concentrated on holding back her tears. Robbie looks at her expectantly, hoping that she would finally talk to him – instead Cat stays silent.

"You know..." Robbie softly touches Cat´s chin and pushes it up a little bit, so she`s forced to look at him. "You can´t avoid talking to me forever."

This pushes Cat over the edge and she starts to cry desperately. After a few seconds though, Cat becomes fully aware that she´s still in the classroom and that everybody in here is looking at her, so the girl wipes away her tears in a poor attempt to hide that she´s crying. Given that they are still supposed to act out a scene, Cat responds vaguely, "It wasn´t my fault. And I didn´t want to hurt you."

"So you didn´t plan on hurting me? Oh, I´m so glad" Robbie retorts angrily.

Cat apologizes, "I´m sorry, okay?" Robbie can´t help but ask her, "Sorry that you did it or sorry that I caught you?"

Sikowitz looks at them in pure surprise, he already got the impression that they weren´t acting at all but instead discussing their personal issues. The teacher is astonished and thinks, 'But when they aren´t acting any more, why is Robbie so much more self-confident than usual?' The answer is simple though – Robbie was so preoccupied with his own feelings, he simply forgot to care what others think about him.

Cat, after a few seconds still unsure how to answer Robbie´s question, looks helplessly at Jade. Her best friend just shrugs in response, not willing to intervene in this argument.

"Oh, you know what? Your silence is enough of an answer. You don´t even regret it, don´t cha?" Robbie says furiously. When Cat just looks at him blankly, unable to answer and still trying to fight back tears, he sighs and mumbles, "This is ridiculous."

He then turns to Sikowitz and asks, "Can we please stop this scene and go back to our seats?" Sikowitz looks up – he was previously distracted by his coconut – and answers, "Well, of course, good job." Even though he is kind of confused by the students' behavior, he calls up two of the shruggers to perform a scene.

Robbie sits down and places Rex on his arm, who sat on Robbie´s seat throughout the scene. Due to the incident at the party last weekend, Robbie started to bring Rex to school again last Monday. Jade was the only one to notice, probably the only one who knew that Robbie didn´t bring Rex beforehand at all. She knew that Robbie needed his puppet to cope with his frustration, so she tried to bite down some of her retorts when Rex made rude comments. It wasn´t easy though, the puppet was even more annoying than usual.

While Robbie sits down, all eyes lay on Cat, who still stands on the stage, seemingly frozen in her actions. Jade hates how everyone is staring at the redhead, so she groans and stands up to get Cat. She grabs Cat´s wrist and drags her across the classroom, placing her best friend on the thankfully empty seat next to her. Jade shoots a questioning look at Cat, as if asking her if she´s okay, and Cat just nods sadly.

The lesson continues without further incidents, but every now and then students gaze at Cat or Robbie, still wondering what happened between these two.

At lunch, the atmosphere is really tense at the gang´s table. Robbie and Cat tried to sit as far away from each other as possible, so they end up on opposite sides of the table. Even though they pretend not to, they gaze at each other the second the other one looks away.

Tori, just being Tori, starts to ramble about their weekend plans to calm down the atmosphere and soon her, Andre, Beck and Rex are chatting about parties, shopping, sports games and whatever else happens at the weekend. Cat and Robbie stay silent and continue their game of secretly staring at each other though.

Jade isn´t participating in the talk either, because she simply isn´t in the mood to chat. Instead, she leans on Beck´s side and plays with his hand that is draped across her shoulder. She wasn´t really paying attention to her friends´ conversation, when suddenly everybody stares at Jade. Annoyed about that, Jade snaps, "What?"

"I was wondering if you´ve gained weight, wicked witch" Rex repeats calmly. After overcoming her initial shock about that rude question, Jade snaps, "That is none of your business, puppet!", angrily emphasizing the last word. She shoots a death glare at Rex.

"Did Beck knock you up or what?" Rex jokes, which causes Jade to shout "Oh!" and rip his arm out before throwing it as far away as possible.

Robbie blankly looks at Jade and rushes away with Rex to get his arm back. Cat gives her best friend a pout and Jade defends herself, "What? He clearly deserved this."

Cat looks after Robbie, unsure whether to go look after him. Tori senses her friend´s dilemma and encourages her, "Just go after Robbie", so Cat jumps off.

Cat and Robbie don´t return the rest of lunch break and Jade is happy to not being forced to face that puppet again, still shocked about Rex´s blunt question. Luckily, everyone was too distracted by her throwing away the puppet's arm to dig deeper. She doesn´t know what she would´ve done if Beck would´ve asked further questions. Deep in thought, Jade stays quiet for the rest of the lunch break.

On her way to her next lesson, Jade decides that she is way too distracted to focus on class right now and instead sneaks into the janitor´s closet. After a few minutes of silence, Jade lets her tears fall and her cries grow more desperate the longer she cries.

Her thoughts are spiraling downwards, Jade just keeps thinking, 'Beck will dump me when he finds out about this. I mean, why should he put up with me if I´m really pregnant? It would destroy his future. And it would destroy my future. Oh god, I´m so stupid.'

Andre had to go to his locker a few minutes into the lesson, because he forgot an important book in there. When he walks past the janitor´s closet, he hears loud sobs. He tries to seek a peek at the person in there without getting caught and is startled to find Jade in there.

He opens the door and cautiously says, "It´s just me, girl." Jade looks at him with wide eyes, scolding herself for forgetting to lock the door. "Go away!" she angrily shouts.

"As your friend, I´m not letting you alone in this miserable state. I´m not going anywhere." Andre states and sits down next to Jade. He knows her well enough to not hug her in an attempt to calm her down, knowing that touching Jade would just upset her further.

While looking the crying goth deep in the eyes, he explains, "You don´t have to tell me what´s wrong. Whether you had a fight with Beck or it´s something with your family or even if it´s something else, just know that we all are there for you. And if you want to talk about it, I´m still here."

Even though she isn´t ready to tell Andre about her pregnancy concerns, she´s still genuinely happy to hear his comforting words. "Please don´t tell the others that you found me here" Jade begs him when her sobs died down a bit and he just nods.

"And thank you, I really needed to hear some supportive words" Jade brings herself to admit. In a sudden outbreak of emotions, she leans her head on Andre´s shoulder and stays there until she finally calms down.

When she suddenly moves around to look at Andre, he asks, "Wanna go back to class?" Jade looks at her watch and lets out a laugh. This causes Andre to shoot her a questioning look and he says, "What?"

"I don´t think we need to. Class is over in two minutes; we better get out of here before someone sees us and puts about rumors" Jade explains and they both leave the janitor´s closet, happy to see that the hallway is empty. They head in different directions as Andre walks over to his locker and Jade goes to the restroom to freshen up, trying to conceal the fact that she´d cried.

When Jade returns from the restroom, Cat is already waiting for her at the goth´s locker, absent-mindedly playing with the scissors attached to it. Jade really hates when her best friend is touching those scissors, afraid the ditzy redhead might hurt herself, so she frowns while walking up to Cat and shouts, "Cat! Hands off the scissors!"

"Kaykay" Cat happily beams and then looks at Jade confused. "I missed you in jazz dance class, Jadey. Where have you been?" she says innocently, pretending to not know the answer of this question, given that Jade´s eyes are red and puffy from all the crying.

Jade thinks about telling her that she´s been with Beck like so often, but then Jade remembers that he is at a casting for a small role in a movie, so she has to come up with another lie. "Um, you know, I had to finish a project for my creative writing class that is due tomorrow and thought I could ditch jazz dance." Jade responds, unsure whether Cat will buy this, while walking towards Cat´s car.

Cat shoots her best friend a skeptical look, so Jade quickly adds to distract Cat, "So, did you talk to Robbie at lunch? Like after you ran after him?"

After getting into the car – Jade gets a drive home from Cat because Beck has left school early due to his movie casting – Cat starts to explain hesitantly, "Yeah we talked. I told him that the kiss wasn´t my fault but instead it was Chris kissing me, he didn´t really believe me though. He said that he doesn´t want to be played and that he just wants to be friends."

Jade nods, unsure what to feel about the outcome of the talk, and responds, "Well, it´s probably for the best."

"I mean, that´s totally not what I wanted, but at least we´re good now and don´t have to ignore us anymore.", Cat says sadly and has to fight back tears. In an attempt to distract herself, she hides behind her happy, ditzy façade and starts to ramble, "One time, my brother ignored me for three weeks..."

Jade zoned out, too preoccupied with her own thoughts, and looked out of the car window. When they reached Jade´s home, the two girls said good bye and Jade disappeared behind the door.

The next day is a Saturday and that´s why the whole gang had decided to meet at Tori´s to have a fun evening of watching movies and playing games, like they did so often. Because Tori´s parents don´t really care about friends being over, the Vega house had emerged to be their number one venue.

At afternoon, Jade is getting ready for her evening plans. Standing in the middle of her room while getting changed, wearing only underwear, Jade looks at her reflection in the mirror and notices the little bump above her lacy black underpants that grows more visible every day. And her sight goes up to her breasts in a black balcony bra that is almost too small, even though she just recently bought it, one cup size bigger than usual.

Because it just isn´t possible to ignore this pregnancy anymore, Jade feels tears well behind her eyes but she refuses to let them fall like it happened too often in the last weeks. "Who am I kidding? I have to talk about it with someone, I should call Cat" Jade says while looking intensely at the mirror, unsure whether she was talking to her reflection or herself.

She grabs her red PearPhone and dials Cat's number. "Hey Cat, I was wondering if you…" Jade gets interrupted by a really hyper Cat, "Jadey, I need to talk to you right now! Can I come over?" When Jade didn't answer immediately, Cat added, "Please? I need my best friend right now."

'I do too' thinks Jade and tells Cat that she of course can come over now if she wants to, hoping to finally be able to talk to Cat in silence. "Be there in a few" Cat happily says before hanging up.

After like half an hour, Cat arrives at Jade's house and the girls go upstairs to Jade's dark room after grabbing some drinks. "So, what is the important issue you wanted to talk to me about?" Jade asks, knowing that Cat won´t be ready to really listen to Jade before telling Jade about her problem. Cat has to admit, "It's about Robbie…"

"Again? Ugh! Don't you think we've talked enough about puppet boy in the last days? I thought you two settled on just being friends." Jade says disappointed and a little angry, thinking that her own problems are way more important. Cat is her best friend though, so she decides to let her finish speaking.

"Phoey! You know I don't like when you call him that. And you don't even know what happened today." Cat says with a little pout, sadly running her fingers through her red hair. Even though she would rather talk about her own, well, issue, Jade gives in, "Ugh, okay. Tell me what happened."

Cat starts to ramble, "So, Robbie and I went to the mall together. You know, we sometimes do that on Saturdays. And then I bought a wonderful new dress. It's pink. And it has little flowers on it. Then we got ice cream, I had strawberry but Robbie wanted vanilla, when we ran into Gabriella." Cat puts so much disgust in the last word that Jade, who had started to zone out, suddenly pays attention. She can´t help but ask, "Gabriella? Who´s Gabriella?"

"The girl Robbie took to the Cow Wow instead of me!" Cat says defiantly. Jade tries to be reasonable, "But, Cat, you ran away from him all the time so he couldn´t even ask you to the dance..."

"But he is my Robbie!" Cat starts to whine.

"No buts, Cat, you like him and he likes you. You´re just too afraid to admit that. And if you´re not satisfied with him just being your friend, then you have to tell him – no more running away though" Jade responds, hoping to finally prove her point. She was really tired of Cat´s behavior towards Robbie. One day Cat was heavily flirting with Robbie and the other day she called him gross.

Jade starts to think how she should approach her own issue, and is just about to say something, when Cat says, "Actually, I kissed him earlier."

Jade shoots her best friend a questioning look when Cat admits, "Gabriella was flirting with him and he didn´t stop talking to her so I just grabbed him and then I kissed him. But he didn´t kiss me back. I think he doesn´t like me like that anymore. That´s why I ran away."

"You ran away? Again?" Jade asks frustrated and Cat starts to cry. "What if I ruined our friendship? I can´t lose Robbie."

Jade tries to soothe Cat and awkwardly strokes her best friend´s back. She slowly realizes that Cat is way too emotional at the moment to help Jade in any way, so she lets out a frustrated groan. When Cat has finally calmed down, it´s already time to go to Tori´s.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me a little longer to upload, but I was quite busy over Easter. I hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own Victorious, even though I´d love to.**

**chapter 9**

After she finally calmed down from her worries about the consequences of kissing Robbie, Cat wipes away her last tears and looks at the clock. Her eyes wide in realization before saying, "Jadey, we have to go to Tori´s!"

"Ugh, I don´t wanna" Jade responds seemingly annoyed, though actually too emotionally exhausted to deal with all her friends right now. She still feels a huge need to talk to Cat about the whole pregnancy thing, but when they go to the Vega house, they can´t do that anymore.

"But we´re already late!" Cat exclaims and stands up, holding a hand out for Jade. Jade lets Cat help her up reluctantly, thinking of an excuse to not turn up at the Vega house.

Both girls start to walk downstairs, when Jade tries to persuade Cat, "Can we please stay here? Just the two of us?" When Cat doesn´t answer, Jade even offers, "And we can watch whatever movie you want."

"No Jade, I want to go to Tori´s. The others are probably already waiting for us" Cat explains.

Jade rolls her eyes annoyed and gets defensive, "You know what? Go to Vega, if you want to, but I´ll stay here!"

Cat tries to think of a way to finally convince Jade, when something comes in her mind. "So you tell me you wouldn´t wonder what´s happening at Tori´s all the time? We both know you can´t stand when the whole group meets without you. Especially when your boyfriend is there."

"Ugh, okay" Jade groans, because Cat has a point and Jade hates to admit that.

Jade still wants to get all her pregnancy worries of her chest though, so she suddenly stands still, looks at Cat and says seriously, "Cat, I have to tell you something."

Cat just grabs Jade´s hand and drags her out of the house. Over her shoulder, she tells her best friend, "Just tell me in the car", which causes Jade to shoot Cat a puzzled look.

With that, Cat walks to her car. When she starts the engine, she casually asks Jade, "Okay, so what do you wanna talk to me about?"

Jade definitely doesn´t want to tell Cat that she presumably is pregnant while the redhead is driving, so she lies, "Umm... Have you heard that they are planning a sequel to The Scrissoring?" That isn´t even true, but Jade knows that Cat has no clue about horror movies anyways.

Cat happily responds, "Really? You must be excited!"

"I mean who knows if those rumors even are true" Jade says skeptically and Cat luckily drops the subject after commenting, "Hmm."

They spend the rest of the ride in silence, because Cat still isn´t that experienced as a driver and therefore has to concentrate a lot while driving. And Jade would never complain about silence, given that she constantly wishes for people to talk less.

When Cat and Jade arrive at Tori´s, everyone else is already there. Jade is already in a bad mood when she walks through the door, but when she sees her boyfriend sitting a little too close to Tori, her mood darkens further.

Without greeting any of her friends, the goth walks towards the sofa and stands right in front of Tori. After scowling at her, Jade demands, "Vega, go sit somewhere else!"

For a second, Tori considers to object. After Jade gives her a death glare though, Tori gives in and sits on the other sofa next to Cat and Robbie.

If Jade wouldn´t be so preoccupied with her bad mood, she would have noticed the awkward glances Cat and Robbie shared. They still haven´t solved their problems, but they are both too shy to discuss this here in front of their friends.

Beck shoots his girlfriend a questioning look. All she did the last days was avoid him and now she acts so overly jealous because of Tori?

After casually laying his arm around her, he leans in and asks her, "What was that about? Your reaction was really not necessary."

"Oh! So you didn´t want to sit next to your girlfriend? Is there anything you want to tell me?" Jade overreacts and snatches his arm away.

"What I want to tell you?" he asks startled, then continues, "You barely even talked to me all last week and you refused to meet up with me, always finding another reason why you don´t have time. But the second there is a girl near me, you suddenly act like my girlfriend again. What is the problem with you?" He gets angrier with every sentence, letting all his emotions flow out that he normally keeps hidden so well, at least in public. The last days - or weeks - were hard for him though, he couldn´t shake the feeling off that Jade doesn´t love him anymore like she used to. And her behavior right now just strengthened his worries.

Jade can´t help but let her mouth drop open in shock. Why is Beck so angry and why the heck does he have to start this fight here in front of their friends? Jade faintly notices that her friends´ eyes all lay on the couple, when she starts to explain herself, "But..."

'I had to avoid you, Beck' she thinks, 'so you don´t notice that I´m pregnant. You can easily read me if we´re in private. And you probably don´t want to be with me anymore if you know.' But instead of telling Beck all this, she stays silent. When Beck reaches forward to touch Jade, it all gets too much for her. "You know what? I can´t deal with this right know!" she screams and storms out of the house, trying to fight back the tears that well in her eyes.

Beck shortly considers to follow her, but he is just too angry right now and he knows that they both need time to cool off or their argument will blow up further. After running his hand through his hair, Beck sinks deeper in his seat and wonders how he could get his sudden anger under control - he wasn´t used to his emotions overcoming him like this.

The rest of the gang gaze after Jade with shocked expressions. They were used to Beck and Jade fighting, but since their last break-up, they haven´t seen the couple fight this bad. Beck and Jade have appeared happier since they got back together and everybody thought they had their constant fighting under control.

Andre, Tori and Robbie share a frightened look. None of them dares to follow Jade, because they are actually scared of Jade when she is in such a mood. Cat knows her better though, she isn´t scared of her, but instead just knows that Jade probably wants to be alone right now.

Only after Jade finished crying her eyes out around the corner, she realizes that she came with Cat, so she can´t just drive home right now. She considers to call her mother, but she really isn´t ready to deal with all the sympathetic questions her mother would ask her, so Jade starts to walk home instead.

Throughout the rest of the weekend, Beck and Jade didn´t solve their difficulties. They were both too stubborn to text or call their partner, so they didn´t talk at all. Cat tried to call Jade a few times though, but Jade ignored her. She just lay in her bed and tried to distract herself with movies, music and a lot of snacks, because she couldn´t bear being alone with her own thoughts.

When she enters the school the next Monday, she directly heads to Sikowitz´s classroom – their first lesson of the day. Even though she knew that Beck would probably already be there, she is shocked when she sees him sitting in his usual chair. For a brief second, they lock eyes, but both look away quickly.

Jade is unsure whether she should sit next to Beck or not. After realizing that the only other available seat is next to some really weird kid whose name she doesn´t even know, she reluctantly takes a seat beside her boyfriend.

Beck glares at Jade for an unusually long amount of time and Jade can´t help herself but ask bugged, "What?"

Caught in his starring, Beck mumbles, "Nothing." In response, Jade rolls her eyes and groans faintly. Even though Beck can´t fully understand why, Jade´s behavior really upsets him. He isn´t in the mood to fight in front of their classmates though, so he keeps quiet.

After Sikowitz enters through the window, he starts to ramble about the importance of contrasts in terms of acting. When he finished his monolog, he calls some students onstage. "Cat, Beck and Andre, come up here! I want you to act out a scene. Cat, you have a big announcement for your husband Beck and your son Andre. I want one of you boys to react overly happy and the other one is supposed to be negative. The rest is up to you. And go!"

The three students already walked onstage while Sikowitz talked and now start with their improv scene. Cat has to think for a second before she says to Beck, "Honey, can you come here please. I have something big to announce."

Beck walks over to Cat and Andre follows him, before whining in a childish voice, "Mommy, Daddy, I want to hear the news too!" He tugs on Cat´s shirt to encourage her to speak.

"I´m pregnant! That means you´ll get a little brother or sister" Cat tells, patting Andre´s head during the last sentence. Andre smiles happily and cheers "Yay!"

Beck looks at Andre and thinks, 'Okay, so I´m the one who has to react negatively.' Given that, Beck yells furiously, "Seriously? I thought we decided that one of them is enough work! And how should we pay for another child? Do you want to ruin our future?"

Cat looks like she is close to tears and Andre hides behind his 'mother' while letting out a frightened squeak. "But I thought..." Cat starts to explain until Beck rudely interrupts her.

"I bet you didn´t even think in the first place. Or else this wouldn´t have happened. A baby? How could you even think that I´m ok with this? I don´t want to deal with this – or you – anymore" Beck attacks his 'wife' Cat and storms out of the classroom´s backdoor.

Something inside of Jade breaks. In her mind, she is a hundred percent convinced that Beck will react the exact same way when she´ll tell him about the pregnancy. Desperately, she tries to bury that feeling of betrayal and abandonment Beck´s performance triggered.

While Jade is preoccupied with her thoughts, Cat, Beck and Andre finish their scene and the whole class applauds. Sikowitz praises their scene, before continuing the lesson with another monologue about acting.

A few minutes long, Jade really tried to hold back her tears, to not let her mental overload overwhelm her - but she just can't stand it anymore, so Jade suddenly runs out of Sikowitz's classroom.

When the door shuts behind Jade, everybody in the room shares puzzled looks - no one knows what caused Jade to freak out all of the sudden. Beck considers to run after his girlfriend, but after their fight two days ago she made it quite clear that she´s still angry at him. Even though he has no idea what her problem is in the first place, he decides it's better to let her alone right now.

To decide whom to send to look after Jade, Sikowitz eyes each of his favorite students one by one. The fact that Beck didn't stood up the second Jade ran away makes him suspicious – the couple was probably fighting again. It might be better to send one of the girls then.

For a second, he considers sending Tori, but even after all these years the girls seem to not get along that well. So, he finally says, "Cat, could you please go and try to find Jade? I want the two of you back to class in a few."

Cat, who was thinking about her weird dream last night containing Mr. Purple while playing with Robbie's hand, suddenly looks up and her mind snaps back to reality. "Oh yes, of course" she responds while running out of class.

Looking for Jade, Cat wanders through the empty hallways, but the goth is nowhere to be found. Just when Cat considers going back to the classroom, she hears a loud sob from the janitor's closet. Cat quietly walks over to the door, pretending to be a spy, and tries to kick the door in. It´s locked though, so Cat hurts her foot and screams, "Ouch! Phoey!"

Jade, who had her face buried in her hands, suddenly looks up and realizes that Cat stands in front of the door, so she yells, "Cat, go away!"

But Jade isn´t able to stop crying, so Cat calmly says, "Jadey, please. I can hear that you have a problem. Please let me in so I can help you."

Jade couldn't get angry - she just doesn't have enough power anymore. So, she unlocks the door and Cat comes in, carefully closing the door behind herself. When Cat sees what a wreck her best friend is, sitting there on the floor crying and looking more pale than usual, she simply hugs Jade and sits down next to her.

Before Cat could even ask if Jade wants to talk about it, Jade starts to whine, "Oh Cat. My life is over and it's all my fault. I can't stand it anymore, Cat! I just can´t cope with everything."

Jade starts sobbing again, so Cat gives her best friend another hug and cautiously asks, "Jade, what is up? What exactly is the problem? I don't understand…"

"He will probably break up with me, and then I'm all alone. I can't be alone. I can't lose him. I just can't" Jade tells Cat, being really emotional and unable to hide her deepest insecurities. Even though Jade never really stopped crying, more tears well up in her eyes - she just hates to cry, it makes her feel so vulnerable and weak.

Cat lightly squeezes Jade's hand and tries to reassure her best friend, "But Jadey, you and Beck sometimes argue. It's no big deal and I don't think he will break up with you because of your little fight."

Jade looks at Cat, confused by what she tries to tell her. Then she realizes that Cat doesn't even know what her real problem is though. Jade takes a deep breath to gather all her courage and then she quietly whispers in Cat's ear, "Cat, I think I´m pregnant."

Cat embraces her best friend tightly, padding her back comfortingly and consoles her, "Oh Jadey. You know I'm always there for you." She smiles at Jade, who returns that smile genuinely, even though tears are still flowing out of her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Cat asks, "Do you want me to go to the doctor with you?"

"Actually, I didn't even take a test yet. Maybe I thought I can just ignore it, but a test would make it feel so real. Oh god, it´s such a mess. I can´t have a baby" admits Jade.

Cat doesn't know what to say. She hates to be the rational one, but Jade has to understand, "Jadey, you know, if you're really pregnant, you can't just ignore it. That won't make the baby go away."

Cat's statement causes Jade to sob loudly. After comforting her best friend, Cat suddenly has an idea and tells Jade firmly, "Come on, the two of us will drive to my house together. And on the way we'll buy a test. My house is empty today, so my parents won't see you." Cat stands up and then helps Jade to stand up too.

"But what about Sikowitz? We still have class" Jade tries to contradict weakly. "I'll send Tori a text message, don't worry" Cat answers while she leads her best friend to her car.

Jade never stops crying on the way to the drug store, but when they reach the parking lot, Jade falls calm. She flaps down the sun visor and looks at herself in the mirror, before she poorly attempts to fix her makeup. After some seconds, Jade shortly nods at Cat and they make their way towards the store.

When the two girls reach the sexual wellness aisle, Cat stops in her walk. Jade just raises her eyebrow in response and casually heads to the pregnancy tests. She examines the different types for a minute and settles for one of the cheap ones.

While they stand in line for the checkout, Cat blushes and awkwardly glances around. Even though she isn´t the one needing the pregnancy test, she feels uncomfortable. Jade doesn´t register her best friend´s behavior though, as nervous as she is herself although she´s better able to hide it.

The whole ride to Cat´s house is filled with silence, and when the two girls sit in Cat´s colorful bedroom, none of them speaks for a few minutes either. Cat then breaks the silence by asking, "Since when do you know? I mean, since when do you think that you might be, you know, pregnant?" The last word is barely a whisper.

Jade starts crying again. Cat´s question triggered Jade´s inner walls to finally break and she realizes how long actually she avoided to face that pregnancy. "I don't know. A few weeks? At first, I thought that I´m just sick. And I missed that I haven't gotten my period last month. But I can't ignore the symptoms anymore Cat" she says as she lifts her shirt up so Cat can look at her belly - Jade was already showing a little bit. "I can't" Jade adds weakly and tears well up in her eyes.

Cat gasps, she can't believe what Jade just showed her. The fact that Jade´s pregnancy is already visible startles Cat and she bursts out, "Oh Jadey!" After a few seconds, Cat cautiously asks, "How did Beck react?"

One look at Jade's sad face is enough to know that she hasn't told him yet. "Oh, he doesn't know? But he must have seen something when you, you know…" Cat blushes, she was just too shy to say it out loud.

"We didn't sleep together for a while. I was just too afraid that he might notice something" admits Jade quietly. She tried to push Beck away, which caused the couple to fight way more than usual. This just strengthened her sorrows of Beck breaking up with her. After all, Jade had separation anxiety ever since the beginning of their relationship, due to her father issues.

Cat looks at her best friends, whose blue eyes are filled with worries and insecurity. She carefully approaches, "Don´t worry too much Jadey, it will all work out somehow. I think you should take the test now though."

Jade then takes the pregnancy test, even though both girls already know what the result will be. When the two stripes become visible, Jade starts to cry again. Her sobs grow louder and louder and she gets close to a mental breakdown. Cat tries to calm her best friend down, stroking her arm in comfort, but fails as Jade just gets worked up further.

When she takes the positive test in her hand, it all breaks down over Jade. "Oh god, I destroyed my whole future. Even worse, I destroyed Beck´s. How can he love me anymore? I bet he will leave me. Oh, I couldn´t handle another breakup. The last time was so hard, I can´t stand being alone again" Jade whispers, more to herself than to Cat, constantly interrupted by her own sobs.

"Don't be silly Jadey. Beck loves you, no matter what" Cat answers confidently. Jade isn't so sure about that though, so she just responds weakly, "Cat, I can't tell Beck. I can't let him break up with me."

'Beck would never break up with her because she´s pregnant' Cat thinks to herself, but she´s unsure how to really help Jade in this situation. One thing Cat is sure about though – Beck has to know, whether Jade is ready to tell him or not.

Even though she knows she can´t convince Jade right now, Cat says, "He loves you too much to leave you alone in a situation like this." Then, Cat wipes away a tear from Jade´s cheek and smiles reassuringly at her.

Exhausted from all these emotions she controlled for such a long time that now came to the surface, Jade lets herself sink into Cat´s side. She lets her tears fall shamelessly, while Cat just comforts her, holding her tightly and murmuring soothing words. They stay like this for what appears to be hours.

Eventually, Jade sleeps over at Cat´s, too weary to go home. And they both end up sleeping in Cat´s bed, cuddling the whole time, because Jade really needed that.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone is doing okay in this quarantine. And I hope you´re satisfied with this chapter. Let me know in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Victorious.**

**chapter 10**

At the next day, Jade wakes up next to Cat in her best friend´s bed. She sleepily looks into the dark to get a glimpse of the alarm clock, just to register that it´s five minutes before Cat´s alarm is supposed to go off. In response, Jade groans and grumpily turns around to bury her face in the pillows. When the alarm goes off, Cat is up within a second. She happily hums with the melody of the alarm and then turns it off before Jade is even woken up.

When Cat comes back from the bathroom a few minutes later, she sees that Jade is still fast asleep. "Jadey, you have to weak up. You have to get ready for school" Cat cautiously states, but Jade doesn´t move one bit.

Even though they´ve been best friends for so long now, Cat really hates to wake up Jade, so she says slightly louder through gritted teeth, "Jadey! Wake up!" Jade continues to sleep like a log though.

Cat proceeds to stand in front of Jade, gathering the courage to jolt Jade awake. After all, her best friend neither likes to be touched in general nor is a morning person. But Cat knows that Jade would never truly hurt her – except for the one time Jade shaved off Cat´s hair after the eyebrow incident – so she starts to shake Jade. Meanwhile she shouts directly in Jade´s ear with her usual happy voice, "Jadey! Good morning! We have to go to school! Hiiii! Wake up!"

Once awake, Jade´s eyes wide in frustration and she shoots a death glare at Cat. Cat jumps away and gulps. "Ugh! I don´t wanna go to school! Can´t we just skip?" Jade asks grumpily.

Cat explains as if it´s the most obvious thing in the world, "No, of course not. That´s not allowed! And we already skipped the half day yesterday!"

"Just leave me here, I don´t wanna see everybody today" Jade responds and turns around, pretending to fall asleep again.

Cat looks at her best friend with a helpless look, unsure how to convince Jade to go to school. But then Cat remembers the one thing that always cheers her best friend up when she´s cranky in the morning. "I´ll get you a coffee" Cat happily exclaims while walking out of the room. When she reaches the doorstep, she suddenly remembers the talk with Jade last evening and something dawns on her. Cat stops and slowly turns around, carefully asking, "Umm... Jadey... Are you even allowed to drink coffee? I mean since you´re pregnant."

Jade feels a rush of emotions due to Cat mentioning her pregnancy, and suddenly has to fight back tears. After she gathers herself for a few seconds, Jade informs Cat, "Actually, I´m allowed to drink one cup a day."

In response to Cat´s questioning look, she adds, "You know, I did my research after I first suspected that I´m pregnant. And even though I really don´t want to have a baby right know, I also don´t want to risk its life just because I was so stupid to drink or eat something that isn´t pregnancy safe."

"So you will give birth to this baby?" Cat concludes with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Oh no!" Jade hastily says. When she sees Cat´s panicky look, she adds in a softer tone, "I mean, I just don´t know yet. I just don´t wanna deal with this decision right now."

Cat looks at her best friend sympathetically and states, "I know you don´t want to hear this, but Jadey, you have to tell Beck. He is the father; I think you should decide this together."

In response, the tears that crept up in Jade´s eyes begin to fall and she starts to cry desperately. When her sobs die down a little bit, she answers in a peeved tone, "No Cat, I can´t tell him! You just don´t understand this!"

Annoyed with this whole situation, Jade angrily stomps to the bathroom. In there, Jade just appreciates the silence for a minute. She tries to collect her thoughts and get her feelings under control - it´s really exhausting to deal with those constant mood swings. 'I hope this gets better with the pregnancy progressing' Jade thinks, desperate to feel like her normal self again.

Once Jade is finished, she goes back to Cat who is waiting for her in her bedroom and Cat hands her the coffee she prepared for Jade while the goth was in the bathroom. Both girls smile at each other, Jade´s smile subtle but still genuine while Cat smiles widely, as a silent apology for their argument a few minutes prior.

After quickly finishing her coffee in a few swallows, Jade goes over to the drawer in which she keeps some of her clothes for when they have a spontaneous sleepover, just like last night. Cat likewise has a drawer in Jade´s room, even though they spend the night at Cat´s more often, given that her parents are often out of town because of her brother.

Jade looks inside the drawer and sighs. At first glance, there seems to be nothing in there that is baggy enough to cover up her little baby bump. She helplessly looks at Cat and states in an annoyed tone of voice, "I don´t have anything to wear where you can´t see..." and gestures to her belly.

Cat knows her best friend well enough to know that this is Jade´s way to ask for help, so she walks over to her best friend and takes every piece of clothing out of the drawer one by one. After closely examining everything with her head tilted like it is so often when she is in thoughts, Cat goes over to her own closet and pulls out an oversized hoodie. It´s a grey Hollywood Arts sweater that Cat sometimes wears to sleep; she even wore it in one of her videos on the Slap.

"When you wear this together with your black skirt, it should cover up your little bump without being too obvious" Cat explains and hands the hoodie and the skirt over to Jade. Glad that the hoodie is grey and not pink with flowers all over it like a lot of Cat´s wardrobe, Jade reluctantly thanks her best friend. She pulls fresh underwear and a pair of tights out of her drawer and with the clothes Cat has handed her, she goes to the bathroom to change.

Once they got ready, Jade and Cat pack their things and walk downstairs. After putting on her red DocMartens, the dark-haired girl looks at herself in the full-length mirror in Cat´s corridor. 'Yeah, this outfit really works' Jade thinks to herself and notices that the red of the Hollywood Arts logo on the hoodie even matches with her boots.

Both girls walk to Cat´s car and drive to school. After they spent most of their ride in silence, Cat cautiously says, "Jadey?"

"What?" Jade retorts, annoyed that Cat disturbed the relaxing silence.

"I think you should at least make a doctor´s appointment. To see if everything's ok with the baby and stuff" Cat expresses concerned, given that Jade refused to do something considering this pregnancy for so long.

Jade is upset that her best friend apparently isn´t able anymore to talk about something else than her pregnancy which she really doesn´t want to face right now. So she angrily shouts "No!" to end this conversation before it even really started.

When they almost reached Hollywood Arts, Jade suddenly realizes that she needs a good explanation why she disappeared the previous day. "Cat, what should I tell the others why I went home yesterday? And why I ran out of class?"

"Umm, I don't know…" Cat responds, too concentrated on driving to really think about it.

After a minute or so of silence, Cat suddenly has an idea though. "Maybe say you got a text from your family. Some relative that was in the hospital or something."

"Yeah, that should work. Since when are you so inventive?" Jade says a little sarcastic, though genuinely thankful to have Cat as her best friend.

In school, when she gets asked about her sudden disappearance yesterday, she just shrugs it off, telling her lie about a sick relative. And everybody seems to buy it.

When Cat arrives at their gang´s table at lunch, Robbie and Andre are already there. "Hiiiiii!" the redhead happily greets her friends in her perky voice she tends to hide behind when she is public.

"Hey, lil´Red" Andre greets her back. Robbie just nods as an acknowledgement of her presence – he is unsure how to act around her, given that he's still confused that Cat kissed him and then ran away the other day.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Andre excuses himself and then heads off to buy some lunch at Festus´ truck. Neither Robbie nor Cat break the awkward silence that follows Andre´s exit, because none of them wants to be the first to speak up. Sensing the inevitable upcoming heart to heart with Cat, Robbie takes Rex from his arm and carefully places the puppet next to himself on the bench. He wants to avoid that Rex makes a rude comment in an inappropriate moment, because Cat never takes them so well.

Suddenly, both of them start to speak up at the same time: "I´m sorry how I react-" "I shouldn´t have kissed y-" They both blush and slightly giggle, before Robbie, being all gentleman, says politely, "You go first."

"I shouldn´t have kissed you and assume that you like me that way." Cat looks away awkwardly and quietly admits, "I was just jealous."

Robbie had initially planned on apologizing for his reaction, when suddenly anger flushes trough his veins. "So it´s ok for you to kiss random boys but I´m not allowed to talk to Gabriella?" he asks in an unbelieving tone, because he still hasn´t fully accepted that Cat kissed Chris on the party one week ago.

"No" Cat says when tears well up in her eyes. "It´s just, she was flirting with you and I didn´t know what to do."

One look in her sad, big brown eyes is enough and Robbie realizes that Cat just acted in the heat of the moment and, while shooting a smile at Cat, gives in, "Hey, hey, it´s okay."

Suddenly, Robbie remembers that Cat disappeared with Jade all of the sudden yesterday and he cautiously asks, "You didn´t go home in the middle of the school day yesterday because of me, did you?"

Confused, Cat furrows her eyebrows and answers, "No, silly! Jade already told you, a relative of hers was in an accident."

Robbie wasn´t sure if she´s lying or not, so he exchanged a quick glance with Rex – he is always better at telling if people are telling the truth. Rex stays quiet though.

Because Robbie doesn´t know how to handle this situation without his more confident counterpart, a remark slips out, "Let´s just forget that it happened and be friends again." Immediately after saying this, Robbie scolds himself.

'How can I just forget this? This kiss made me feel all wiggly inside. Doesn´t that mean that I like him?' Cat asks herself. At the same time, Robbie thinks how it´s probably for the best when they go back to being just friends again, because all that happened were tears and frustration – even though it kills him inside.

When Robbie notices that Cat still looks sad, he says in an attempt to cheer her up, "What about we go baby golfing tomorrow after school?" Cat giggles and answers happily with a wide grin, "I´d really like that." 'But wouldn´t that be like a date?' Cat thinks confused. She comes to realize that it doesn't matter for her, because she is just happy to spend time with Robbie either way.

"You won´t believe what I dreamed last night!" Cat suddenly yells excitedly. Robbie can´t suppress his laughter before he answers, "I have no idea. Tell me."

So Cat starts to ramble on about her dream, in which Mr. Purple was Sikowitz´s favorite student and they drank coconuts together before the whole class started dancing and then suddenly the whole Hollywood Arts building flew over L.A. Shaking his head, Robbie starts to full on laugh and Cat joins him.

The rest of the friends were standing at the other end of the Asphalt Café after Andre urged them to stay away from the table due to Cat´s and Robbie´s serious talk. Even Jade obeyed, but couldn´t resist to emphasize that she did that just for Cat. When they all see Cat and Robbie laughing loudly, they decide to go over to their table.

When she sees all of her friends arriving, Cat yells her infamous "Hiii!" and gets greeted back by all of them. She then happily repeats the story about her weird dream and everybody laughs about their silly redheaded friend.

Jade just rolls her eyes and starts to distract herself with cuddling with Beck when Tori starts to talk about her R&B vocals class and how unfair her teacher was when grading some assignments.

After that, Andre shows his friends a new song he wrote. "You like it?" he asks the gang afterwards and everybody either nods or says some affirmative words.

"Want me to sing it with you?" Tori asks hopefully, because she always enjoys singing with Andre. He answers with a smile, "Sure thing, Tori."

"One time, my brother sang a song while we were in the supermarket and he sang so loud that we got kicked out and now he is house banned" Cat tells, and like so often, Jade just groans slightly while everybody else looks around awkwardly, unsure how to react.

Rex makes a rude comment and after Robbie shut him off, the gang starts to laugh again. Disregarding the talk between Robbie and Cat at the beginning of the break, it ends up being one of the most peaceful and blithe lunches they had for a long time.

The rest of the school day goes by in a flash and soon Jade and Cat meet up at Jade´s locker, because Cat has to drive Jade home, given that Jade´s car is still at her home after she spent the last day with Cat.

On their drive home, the two girls sing along to the songs on the radio, their voices blending together perfectly, and Jade forgets her sorrows for a while.

"Jadey? One last thing..." Cat cautiously approaches when Jade grabs the car door handle. Exhausted from the school day, because the pregnancy was still giving her a hard time, and eager to have her piece in her room, Jade hisses, "What, Cat?"

"Umm..." Cat starts to say. But she is unsure how to get through to Jade. After a few seconds of silence, the goth gets impatient and glares at Cat while deeply exhaling in a very frightening way. Cat hastens to say, "You can´t ignore this anymore. Jadey, I don´t know how to say this... Please make an appointment with your doctor and tell Beck. Don´t put it off, you know there´s no use in that."

Jade gets furious and yells, "It really was a mistake that I told you about this!" Having said this, she rushes out of the car and slams the door loudly.

Startled about how this situation turned out, Cat drives in silence for a while. Then, her helplessness breaks down over Cat and she starts to cry. Without even knowing where she was going, she suddenly ends up in Beck´s driveway. When she looks at his RV, an idea pops into Cat´s head and she realizes, 'I have to tell Beck, he is the only one who can get through to Jadey right now.' So, Cat exits her car and walks towards the RV´s door.

Before she could knock on Beck´s door, a voice inside of Cat argues, 'Jadey said she doesn´t want Beck to know. You can´t tell him.' "But I have to do something!" Cat yells at the voice inside of her head, not realizing that she shouted it out loud. She covers her mouth with her hands in an attempt to muffle the loud noise, but it´s too late.

Beck comes out of the RV, alarmed that somebody is screaming in front of his door. When he sees it´s just Cat, he lets out a breath he didn´t know he was holding.

"Hey Cat. What are you doing here? Wanna come in?" he asks his friend. At the sound of Beck´s voice, Cat´s inner dilemma whether to tell Beck or not bubbles up and she starts to cry again.

Confused about Cat´s sudden outburst of tears, he rushes forward to embrace her in his arms. Even though he has no idea what´s up, he repeatedly says, "It´s ok" and leads her inside. Once settled on his couch, Cat finally calms down.

"Wanna tell me what´s up?" Beck asks his petite friend - You never know with Cat; it could be something serious about her brother or the fact that the store was out of her favorite ice cream.

'Should I tell him or not?' Cat thinks, overwhelmed form her inner conflict. As if sensing her dilemma, he tells her kindly, "You know you can tell me everything."

As if a switch was flipped, Cat´s guilty conscience suddenly disappears. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me one thing. Don´t be angry at Jade" Cat states seriously.

Beck looks at Cat with a confused look on his face – What has Jade to do with this? And even though he knows that Jade isn´t physically violent, he can´t help himself but ask, "Did she harm you?"

Cat´s eyes wide and then she is quick to clarify, "Oh my god, no. No, nothing like this." "What is it then?" Beck asks, not sure what Cat means by 'nothing like this'.

"Umm, you have to promise me first that you will not get angry" Cat says with a weak voice, looking at Beck with her big brown eyes. While she holds up her pinky finger, she asks, "Pinky promise?"

A thousand thoughts cross Beck´s mind: 'Has Jade cheated?' 'Did she run away?' 'Does she want to break up with me?' 'Did she injure somebody?' 'Or is she hurt? Was she in an accident?'

He tries to clear his mind, but the thought of Jade cheating on him creeps up again. Then though, his curiosity gets ahold of him. And even though he is isn´t sure whether he can keep this promise, he locks his pinky finger with Cat´s.

Cat takes a deep breath before finally telling Beck, "Jadey is pregnant." When Beck doesn´t respond, she adds in a rushed voice, "She wasn´t ready to tell you. But she refuses to call a doctor and make an appointment and she wouldn´t listen to me. So I had to tell you. Maybe she will listen to you. Please, you can´t break up with her. Because she is really afraid that you leave her and the baby. But I told her that you love her too much and will stay with her nonetheless. And even though we´re still in school..."

He lets Cat ramble on for a few minutes, bevor he suddenly snaps out of his rigidity. "I... I have to see Jade" Beck stammers and stands up.

Before he could leave the RV, Cat grabs his arm and says with a pleading voice, "Beck?" He turns around to look at her and Cat continues with a desperate look, "Promise me you won´t leave her."

Unable to answer, even unable to think about an answer, Beck just shrugs Cat´s hand off and leaves.

Jade is woken up from a nap by the sound of the doorbell. She walks downstairs and is startled to see Beck stand in front of her house. After opening the door, she asks, "Beck what are you doin-"

Jade´s question gets interrupted by a pair of lips that are fiercely pressed on her own. Beck wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her closer. At first, she doesn´t respond to the kiss, given that she was totally taken by surprise. Then though, she lets her hands slide up his body and around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to lean into the kiss. When Beck bites down on her lower lip, she lets his tongue slide in her mouth willingly. He kisses her with a passion both of them never experienced and Jade moans into the kiss.

After what felt like hours, Beck backs away and cups Jade´s cheeks in his hands. He looks her deep in the eyes and tells her meaningfully, "Jade, I love you so, so much. And I will never leave you again, we´ll get through this together."

At first, Jade smiles at him happily, secretly loving when Beck gets all romantic even though she would never admit that. But then, she fully realizes what he said, and what that implies. She tears up and quietly asks, "You know?" When he doesn´t respond immediately, she adds, "How?"

"Cat told me. Because she was worried about you" Beck explains and Jade starts to fully cry. He embraces her in a tight hug and gently strokes her back.

He kisses her once again and then tells her, "I´m not mad though. I mean after all what happened with your dad, of course you were convinced that I will leave you. But I won´t. You get that? You´re not alone with this."

When he looks at her, she nods in response while tears still roll down her face. They stay like this for a while, tightly embraced in front of Jade´s house, until Jade calmed down. Beck softly wipes the last tear away from her cheek and then asks with a little chuckle, "You don´t invite me in? It´s probably more comfortable inside, don´t you think?"

Jade smiles at him and wordlessly takes his hand to pull him upstairs and into her room. They sit down on her bed next to each other and a long, awkward silence follows.

When Beck can´t stand the silence anymore, he quietly asks, "How did that happen?"

Jade turns her head to look at Beck and slowly raises her pierced eyebrow. With a smirk, she answers sardonically, "Do I really have to explain to you how a woman gets pregnant? We´ve been doing it for so long now, I thought you know a thing or two about sex."

He exhales loudly in response before explaining, "No, I mean, when did it happen?"

"Honestly?" Jade says with a short look in Becks eyes, "I have no idea. I thought we were careful enough, but apparently..." Instead of finishing her sentence, she closes her eyes.

"But it´s all my fault. If I would have been on birth control, this would probably not have happened" Jade says crushed.

Beck looks at her confused and responds "Let me get this straight, you think it´s solely your fault?" Jade lowers her head in response and he continues reassuringly, "You are medically disallowed to take the pill due to the tablets you have to take, so you´re not to blame. Maybe the condom broke and we didn´t notice it, that would make it both our fault though."

He drapes his arm around her shoulders and starts to stroke her back soothingly. Suddenly weary from the burden that fell off her shoulder due to Beck finally knowing about the pregnancy, Jade leans her head on his shoulder and he kisses her on the temple.

After some time, Beck tells with a chuckle, "You know, I already sensed it, I think." Jade tilts her head towards him in response as he continues, "I first got suspicious when you were sick for so long, I know you threw up at school that one time. And then you told me you had your period even though I knew you weren´t supposed to in that week."

Jade opens her eyes widely in surprise – he really keeps track about her menstrual cycle?

"When Rex made the joke about you being pregnant, I felt how you stiffened. But I was too afraid to ask, just imagine your reaction if I had asked you about it and you weren´t pregnant. I bet you would´ve ripped me apart" he goes on and Jade has to smirk about that thought – oh yes, she would´ve been furious.

Beck´s tone gets serious when he silently adds, "And I always figured you would tell me first." Jade can´t suppress the tears that well up in her eyes when she sees the sad look in his face. She inhales deeply and then answers as silently, "I was just so afraid that you leave me. You know that both my parents never really stood by for me and..." She has to disrupt her sentence to let out a muffled sob. "And I just thought that you can´t love me anymore when I destroy your future like this."

She turns away from him and hides her face in her hands while she is shaken by sobs. "Hey" Beck says in an attempt to gain her attention. When she doesn´t react though, he grabs her shoulders to turn her to face him and tells her with a firm voice, "Hey! Look at me!"

His heart breaks at the look in her face when she turns around. Jade looks so weak and broken, he can´t help kissing her softly. Afterwards, he admits, "When Cat told me, I initially got mad at you for not telling me. But Jade, I´m not mad anymore. I get where all your issues come from and it´s okay, really. I´m just glad to help you from now on." He genuinely smiles at her and she returns the smile weakly.

"I told you this before and I will tell you as often as you have to hear it, I will not leave you alone with this pregnancy. We can do this together" Beck reassures her. And when he sees the conflicted look in her eyes, he senses her dilemma, so he adds, "I´ll be here, no matter what you decide. Just, please, talk to me about everything. No hiding something from me anymore."

Jade shakes her head and repeats, "No hiding." After a few minutes of silence, Beck hesitantly asks, "Have you decided anything yet? I mean there are options."

"I know you probably don´t want to hear this, but I´m also considering an abortion" Jade tells truthfully and when she sees Beck´s heartbroken face, she is quick to add, "It´s just, I think I´m not capable to raise a baby right now. We´re still so young! And I don´t think I would be able to grow this baby in my belly for so long just to give it away the second it is born."

Beck nods understandingly and takes her hand in his to stroke it softly. "It´s okay. We don´t have to decide this right now."

After like a minute of silence, Beck tells Jade, "Cat was really worried because you refused to make a doctor´s appointment though. What about we call your doctor tomorrow?" Jade makes a "hmm" sound approvingly.

"You look tired. Let´s get some sleep" he says to Jade after realizing that she struggles to keep her eyes open. Beck takes off his shoes and jeans and they lay down next to each other in Jade´s bed. Beck puts his arms around Jade and she snuggles up in his chest. Before she falls asleep, he kisses her one last time and whispers "I love you."

Jade responds sleepily, "Love you too, Beck" before she finally drops off. Beck watches her in her sleep for a while before he dozes off as well


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but university full-on started in my country again. And even though everything is happening online, it´s still the same workload if not more than usual because the professors think we have too much time. So I might update less frequent, but I promise I work on this story as often as I can. **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! I´m really happy about every single review, they keep me motivated!**

**Disclaimer: I´m sadly not the one owning Victorious.**

**chapter 11**

"Good morning!" Jade wakes up to the still drowsy voice of her boyfriend who gently strokes her arm. She sleepily turns around to face Beck and opens her eyes.

"Hey, babe" Jade whispers back while running her hair through Beck´s shiny hair. He sneaks his hand around her waist and starts to trace little circles on her back. They stay like this for like a minute before Beck gets up to get ready. When the bathroom door closes behind him, Jade reaches for the phone on her nightstand and starts to check the Slap. Not because it´s so important in the moment, but rather as a distraction so that she doesn´t fall asleep again.

When Jade is convinced that she is awake enough to stand up, she walks over to her wardrobe and looks through her clothes to pick something to wear for the day. Even tough Beck finally knows about her pregnancy, she is still eager to hide it from everyone else. After finding nothing suitable after a few moments, Jade sighs frustrated and starts to pack her school bag instead.

Even after distracting herself with other things in her room for a while, Jade still has to pick an outfit. So, she reluctantly walks back to her wardrobe and once again looks at her various – mostly black – clothes. Because it gets more difficult to hide her bump every day and her favorite loose dress is in the laundry, Jade crosses her arms in front of her chest and sighs loudly. She then closes the wardrobe´s door angrily, just to open it once again seconds later, because after all, she can´t go to school in her pajamas.

She shoots a death glare at Beck after she hears him chuckle, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. This seems to amuse him even further and he has to stifle a laugh. Jade hisses at him, "What?"

"Nothing" Beck answers innocently, before starting to chuckle again. Jade just raises her eyebrows in response. After calming down a bit, Beck admits, "It was just too funny how angry you were at your wardrobe."

Tears start to creep up in Jade´s eyes – ugh, she really hates those pregnancy hormones – and she retorts frustrated, "How would you feel when you start getting bigger and bigger and nobody´s supposed to see it because you´re not ready to tell anybody yet and you have nothing to wear that covers your bump good enough!"

While Jade was talking, Beck walked slowly towards his girlfriend. Just now in the daylight did he really realize that Jade is already showing, he can even see it through her loose pajama shirt. Beck takes Jade in his arms and soothes her, "Hey it´s ok. What about you wear one of my flannels?"

Jade looks up to him and nods, because seriously, why didn´t she think about wearing his flannel shirts earlier? They share one short kiss before Jade leans her head on his shoulder. Beck then turns her around so that he can wrap his arms around her belly from behind. He slowly strokes over her little bump and the fact that his girlfriend is really pregnant sinks in his mind further.

Even though she can´t see his face, Jade is sure that Beck is smiling and she feels a little bit happy about this pregnancy for the first time. She lays her hands on his bigger ones and he whispers in his ear, "I love you Jade"

Jade blocks out all her negative thoughts for a minute and allows herself to just enjoy this moment. She softly mumbles back, "love you too" and they trace their entwined hands over her bulging stomach.

But suddenly, the reality snaps back over Jade and she slowly breaks away from Beck. Even though he senses her sudden mood-change, he isn´t really sure what it had caused. Nonetheless, he speaks up, "Umm... We have to get ready for school."

Jade has to gather her thoughts for a minute, she is now used to burying her worries and her guilty conscience for ruining Beck´s future most of the day. When she realizes that Beck hasn´t moved one bit, she raises her pierced eyebrow. Beck then cautiously approaches, "I normally would go downstairs to make us coffee, but umm..."

Now it´s Jade´s turn to chuckle. After Beck gives her a questioning look in return, she explains, "Cat had a quite similar reaction at the morning after I told her. And to clear things up, I´m allowed to have one cup of coffee a day." In this moment, Beck realizes that he has a lot of research to do over the next time.

"Okay, then I´ll go make some coffee" Beck explains and then walks out of the room. After her boyfriend left, Jade goes to the bathroom and gets ready. While she´s finishing the last touch of her make-up, she looks herself up and down in the mirror. The loose red flannel shirt from Beck over one of her black dresses really hides the bump well, Jade admits to herself.

Once ready, she goes downstairs to join Beck in the kitchen. When she sees what Beck is reading on his phone while sipping his hot coffee, she can´t hide the wide grin that spreads across her face. "Doing research?" she asks Beck, who hasn´t seen her walk into the kitchen and poorly tries to hide his screen from Jade´s sight.

"Yeah. I mean, who knew that there are so many things that are forbidden for pregnant women?" Beck answers and hands Jade her coffee. She happily takes the cup from her boyfriend and they just drink their coffee in silence. When his cup is empty, Beck says, "Remember yesterday when you said that we will call your doctor this morning?"

Jade still struggles with the thought of going to a doctor. That would make this whole pregnancy even realer than it already feels and Jade doesn´t know if she is ready for that. Beck misinterprets Jade´s silence, so he softly adds, "Just because you go to the doctor doesn´t mean that you have to have everything decided by then. What about after your appointment, we sit together and talk about all the possibilities and then try to make a decision?"

Jade shrugs and then answers, "Yeah, okay. But can you please come with me that day?"

"Of course, I really hoped you would ask" Beck answers immediately. He then hands Jade her phone and looks at her encouragingly. After looking up the number, Jade calls her doctor and she gets an appointment for next Tuesday afternoon.

Once Jade told him the details from the phone call, he asks sympathetically, "You nervous?"

Jade responds with a nod and Beck admits, "Yeah, me too." Then, Beck leans forward to kiss his girlfriend and in typical Beck and Jade manner, they soon end up making out on the couch.

"You know what´s really nice?" Jade asks Beck between two kisses. He just shakes his head and Jade whispers in his ear, "Now that you know about my pregnancy, we can finally have sex again. I didn´t want you to see me, you know, though it was really hard, cause my hormones were acting out all the time. But now..."

Jade leans back to smirk at her boyfriend and then goes back to passionately kissing Beck. When Jade reaches for his shirt, Beck has to intervene, "Even though I would love to do that right now, I don´t wanna be late to school."

In response, Jade groans and rolls her eyes. After the couple gets up from the couch reluctantly, they make their way to Beck´s car and drive to school.

The rest of the week goes by in the same old routine. Jade stands in front of her wardrobe every day and tries to pick an outfit where the others can´t see her bump. She goes to school and hopes that she doesn´t has to throw up in school. Later though, she realizes that her morning sickness almost disappeared anyway.

There are various situations where her hormone-induced emotions overwhelm her and she desperately tries not to cry. Or when she has mood swings and lashes out on Beck or the rest of the gang. All in all, normal everyday life since Jade knows she is pregnant.

On Friday the gang had Sikowitz´s class as the last lesson of the week. After the crazy teacher entered the room with his characteristic coconut in hand, he explained, "Students, now we´re doing something totally new. I want you to write and then perform a whole play by yourself. But not just a regular lame same old, same old play. Instead of normal dialogue, each character is allowed to only speak one word at a time. Then, it´s another character´s turn."

He looks around the class and then adds, "Shruggers, you´re doing lighting, make-up, props and stuff. Beck, Tori, Robbie, Jade, Andre and Cat, you are responsible for the screenplay and you should also star in it. Capiche?"

The gang shares looks that range from amused to annoyed to joyful, before Tori hesitantly asks, "Umm... And when should we perform this special play?"

"You know, just tell me when you´re finished. But don´t take too long!" Sikowitz answers and no one really knows what he exactly means by that. Before one of the students could object, Sikowitz quickly challenges them to do an improv challenge: "Everyone, act like you are ice cream cones that are melting in the sun!"

After class, the gang agrees upon meeting at Tori´s on early Saturday to discuss ideas and maybe even start on the screenplay. The fact that they have no deadline on this project unsettles all of them, so they all have the urge to hurry getting started. And they all know how much work a play can be.

At the next day, Beck and Jade are the last ones to arrive at their venue, as usual. Eventually, they even end up being almost an hour late. But after the for the couple´s standards long sexual intermission, they just couldn´t resist another round this morning.

Even though nobody except Cat really believes the couple when they say they overslept, their friends luckily choose to not comment on the topic either. Instead, they directly get to work and inform the latecomers about their ideas so far.

"Okay, what we´ve already got is..." Robbie starts before taking his PearPad to open the list he has made. He starts to read from the gigantic screen, "Umm... a family that comes home from a vacation and finds a dead body in their house, sea turtles that have to rescue a mermaid, a classical love triangle situation set in the 1950s, a group of different students that get accidently locked in a classroom over night, fairies celebrating the birthday of a unicorn and at last, a high school student with superpowers which he has to hide."

"You can probably tell which of these ideas came from Cat" Andre adds amused and Cat eagerly nods her head, proud of her ideas and oblivious to the reason everyone starts to laugh.

Jade slightly tilts her head and then tells her friends, "The trapped students one is the least shitty." Beck just nods, they all know better than to object to Jade.

"Okay, then let´s start with the plot" Tori happily exclaims and Beck interposes, "What about we all come up with one character, I think in this play the characters are more important than the actual plot."

Everybody agrees and they all sit down on the couch and get their notebooks or phones out to write down ideas. "Umm... how will we decide who plays which character? Or do we write a character for ourselves?" Robbie asks after a few minutes.

They all look around with questioning looks, no one has thought about this until now. Suddenly, Cat speaks up, "What about we draw by lot who gets to play who? We could determine the whole character prior to the draw, including looks and costume, accent and personality, all that stuff. Of course, we have to make two drawings, one for the girls and one for the boys."

"That´s a legit idea" Andre admits and the whole gang agrees, surprised that Cat came up with such a great idea. Now that this problem is resolved, they all go back to their notes. That they doesn´t know for whom they are writing the character just makes the whole thing way more interesting.

After some time, they all get bored though and eventually end up chatting with each other instead of working on the play.

Jade is already really nervous about going to the doctor in a few days, so she is really happy when Cat approaches the subject when they are alone outside of Tori´s house for a minute.

"You´re nervous about Tuesday?" Cat asks, because she knows her best friend and realized that Jade was a little off today. Jade just nods in response.

"Everything will be fine. I know that Beck will stay by your side. And even if you don't want to raise this child, there are other options, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I´ve got the feeling that Beck is already way to attached to this child. And I`m really afraid of losing him if I decide to abort" Jade admits.

Cat´s eyes wide for a second due to the thought of an abortion, but then she answers, "Beck won´t do that and you know it."

Just when Jade wants to object, Robbie calls them inside because their pizzas came from the oven.

After school on Tuesday, Beck and Jade drive to Jade´s appointment together. The whole ride is filled with a weird nervous tension. Both teenagers decide to lose themselves in their thoughts instead of talking to each other and then having to maintain a forced conversation though.

When the couple arrives at the doctor, they have to go wait in the waiting room first. When they walk into the room there are just a few people in it, mostly women and one couple in their thirties. Beck and Jade are thankful that there are still two chairs next to each other, so they sit down. Beck can sense that Jade is nervous, so he takes her hand and squeezes it lightly. She smiles weakly at him and then continues to stare at the wall in front of her.

After looking at Jade with a worried expression for a while, Beck lets his eye wander through the room. And even though none of the other patients knows about the reason for their visit for sure, they all look at the teenage couple judgingly. They can all guess why they are here, the fact that he, as the boyfriend, accompanies Jade is quite suspicious. Beck gets the feeling that over the next months, those judgmental looks will just get worse and worse. He carefully looks at Jade because he knows she doesn´t like strangers judging her, even though she would never admit that, but she is so preoccupied with her thoughts she doesn´t notice the stares.

To distract himself from the situation, Beck picks up one of those parental magazines that lays on the table next to them. After stumbling about an article about various birthing position, he quickly closes the magazine and puts it back. The only other man in the waiting room looks at him amused, which makes Beck feeling even more out of place as he was already feeling. Suddenly, he feels super unprepared and he slowly realizes he has a lot of research to do until this baby is born.

Jade can't stop overthinking the situation, after all she is now just one of those countless pregnant teenage girls. And she knows what almost always happens: Most of them drop out of school, then get dumped by their boyfriends and end up alone. The longer she gets lost in her thoughts, the more she convinces herself that it would be better for everyone, better for both their futures and probably also for their relationship, when she has an abortion. And even though she knows she should feel guilty about even thinking about abortion, she just doesn´t feel guilty. She ignored this pregnancy for so long that she still didn´t fully process the fact that there is a baby growing inside of her.

And Jade isn't sure if she´s really ready to hear what the doctor will tell her, to hear somebody else say out loud what she only admitted to Cat and Beck. She gets ripped out of her thoughts when the receptionist calls, "Miss West, please go to room number 3."

"You still want me to go in there with you?" Beck asks carefully while squeezing Jade´s hand reassuringly.

Jade mumbles "Yeah, please" while she stands up and pulls Beck with her, their hands still entwined.

Inside the exam room, they have to wait a few more minutes until the doctor arrives. Beck sits on the visitor´s chair, shifting uncomfortably on his chair. He looks at his girlfriend, who looks equally uncomfortable and notices how she absent-mindedly wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Hey, everything will be okay" Beck says to soothe Jade and she just raises her eyebrows in response.

"Okay, yeah Jade, I know you don´t like when people say something like this without knowing for sure that everything´s really okay. Sorry" he apologizes and Jade goes back to nervously fiddling with her hands after shortly looking Beck in the eyes.

Beck senses that Jade now is even more anxious than she was before, so he takes her hand in his and she turns around to look up to him. "Just know, don´t feel pressured. We just listen to what the doctor tells us and later, we will talk about everything calmly. Nobody expects you to make a decision right now and no matter what, I´ll be here" Beck explains with an honest tone of voice.

Jade smiles at Beck and she was just thinking about a response, when the door opens. Jade´s gynecologist comes into the room and greets Jade with a handshake first. "Hello, I´m Dr. Johansson", the rather young female doctor introduces herself when she shakes Beck´s hand. "I´m Beck, the boyfriend" Beck awkwardly explains.

"So, Miss West, what is the cause for your visit?" asks Dr. Johansson, even though she already knows what Jade told the receptionist at the phone.

"Uuh… Well…" stammers Jade nervously. Beck squeezes her hand and sends her an encouraging smile as if to say 'You can do it'.

Jade gathers all her courage and says self-confidently as usual, "I´m pregnant. I took a test last week." Jade was surprised that her doctor doesn't judge Jade for her young age but instead directly starts with the typical medical questions. "When was your last period?"

"Umm... to be honest, I don´t really know" Jade answers, internally kind of embarrassed how unobservant she was towards her body lately.

The doctor answers in a calm tone, "Okay, that´s no problem. We´ll just determine how far along you are when we do the ultrasound. You said you took a test last week?"

"Yes. But the symptoms started a few weeks ago" Jade says in responds and shares an uncomfortable look with Beck.

Dr. Johansson then asks Jade for a urine sample. While Jade is gone, Beck has the time to really look at the doctor. She is maybe in her early forties and has long, blonde hair. And she has an overly positive attitude, a little bit like Cat. Beck isn´t so sure if this is really a good thing though, considering Jade´s moodiness lately.

When Jade returns, Dr. Johansson starts with the ultrasonic testing while simultaneously explaining what she is doing. When a picture is visible on the screen, Jade is simply stunned about the little person that apparently grows inside of her. She can clearly see the head, arms, legs and hear the beating heart - it´s truly overwhelming.

She wipes away a tear from the corner of her eye and sees Beck doing the same thing. The doctor then says "Oh, you´re already quite far along. According to what you just told me, I didn´t expect that."

Jade opens her eyes in shock and then asks anxiously, "Far along? What do you mean? How far along?"

"Probably 13th or 14th week" the doctor explains calmly and then adds "That means you are already 4 months pregnant."

Jade can´t help but gasp. '4 months?', she thinks desperately, 'How could I be so dumb and ignore it for so long?' When she finally remembers Beck, she looks at him and looks as shocked as she feels.

After that revelation, the doctor asks Jade if the pregnancy was intended and the pregnant girl negates that. The doctor then explains that they can't perform an abortion anymore because she is already too far along. They also talk about different options like adoption, but Jade is just too emotionally overwhelmed to really pay attention. The only thing she can think about right now is how she ruined hers and Beck´s future.

The rest of the appointment goes by in a blur and Jade doesn´t even perceive the fact that Dr. Johansson makes some physical examination and asks her questions about her health and stuff.

She makes a new appointment with the doctor and before the couple walks out of the room, the doctor gives Jade the picture from the ultrasound.

After walking through the door, Beck can´t hide his smile anymore. While Jade was so preoccupied with her sorrows about an abortion being not possible anymore, Beck is just so happy about their child. Seeing it on the ultrasound and hearing that it is healthy made him already feel a deep love towards his unborn child he didn´t know he was capable of.

"I´m so happy everything is fine with our child" Beck tells her when they reach the car.

"Happy? There is a baby inside of me! And now it's even too late for an abortion. It´s all my fault. I was so stupid to ignore this pregnancy for so long. And now our future is ruined." Jade was close to a mental breakdown, still too overwhelmed.

"Abortion? You really wanted an abortion?" Beck answers shocked. Now that he saw their baby and heard its heartbeat, the thought of an abortion seems way to cruel for him.

"I don't know! Ok Beck, I don't know!" yells Jade and then starts to cry desperately. "I just know I´m not ready to be a mother."

Beck embraces her in his arms and tries to console her, "Hey, it´s okay. Don´t worry. First of all, you don´t ruin our future. To be honest, I always imagined us having kids someday." Jade looks at Beck with a surprised look and he adds, "Well, of course I always thought it would happen later, but it doesn´t matter. I´m just so happy to have a child with the love of my life."

Jade can´t help but roll her eyes, but at least she stopped crying. Beck continues, "And secondly, I know you will be a great mother. Even though other people think you´re cold, I know you have a heart. And you´re so wonderful when you have to babysit your brother."

Beck kisses Jade softly and she relaxes in his arms. "We are so young Beck. We´re still in school and we´re both not even 18" Jade tries to get through to Beck, but her tone of voice is weak.

Beck soothes her, "We´ve still got time. We´ll figure everything out. And even though it would be hard for me, there is still the possibility of adoption."

When he sees how tired Jade looks, he says, "Hey, let´s talk about this tomorrow. You should get some rest. Should I drive you to your house?"

"Actually, I´d prefer staying at the RV. I know my mom will ask questions when I come home and my eyes are all puffy. And I´m not ready to tell her" Jade answers and Beck nods before starting the car. And even though he knows they have to tell their parents sooner or later; he also feels a little anxious and is ready to put it off for some time, so he decides to not respond to Jade and instead drives them home in silence.

When they are in the RV, they both lay down on Beck´s bed and cuddle in a spooning position. Beck gently stokes her bump and her thoughts wander to his lovely reaction after the doctor's visit – he really knows how to take her mind off her worries. And for the first time in this pregnancy, Jade has the feeling that maybe, just maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
